A Life Changing Bet
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: Sasuke, is dared to get Uzumaki Naruto into bed for 3,000 bucks! Noone ever tought of the consequence now did they...crappy summary...sasunaru m-preg...Story told by Naruto's side point of view...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey sup' my lovely minions!

Well I have returned with something that i might or might not ever finish!

Yeah...i know but hey give this one a try just like i gave it a try because for real i didn't even want anything to do with this!

Anyway please enjoy it!

Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I'm 15 years old and male. Please believe me when you hear of what I'm about to tell. This story is true events about my life. A part of my life that only some people who saw it know... This is not fake, so if you think I'm bluffing than go ahead and think that, but, if you asked anyone that went to Konoha High, they will tell you that what I said is nothing but the truth about what happened to me. I want tell you about my first day of high school, to the day everyone discovered, to the day my life seemed to restart. How those punks put me in their damn bet and used me for their games, how I fell for him and how he broke me into pieces. How I started to change and how people saw me. How my dreams were shattered to make new ones. How I struggled to get a grip on life before death took a hold on me and darkness was all I saw. My lives twist and turns that made me stronger so I cannot just only take care of myself but another being. Everything that happened to me, I must tell and hope for you to understand my pain, my joy, my shocking news, and so on and so forth. Understand that I was just a teenager with parents who died in an accident a year after I was born and how I was passed around in the orphanage, never being settled in one home until I ran away and took care of myself. I might or might not tell you the whole story as it goes but I'll try my best since I think of you as a friend that needs to know what I had dealt with.

This is...

'A life Changing Bet'

So what do you think i had to make it short just to make sure that if, if its too long maybe no one will like to know but eh...the next one is already ready, im just waiting for a couple of reviews so i can put it up...

review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HOLY CRAP! THAT'S FAST AND I JUST BARELY PUT IT LIKE THREE HOURS AGO! WHOOP, GO ME GO ME! AH HUH! THAT'S RIGHT, OH YEAH, VICTORY DANCE! AHAHAHAH XD Thank you even thought if they are only 7 reviews I'm grateful for y'all! I was doubting that I won't get this one up but hey here I am already checking it for mistakes and grammar check-ups and well yeah...let's see what's his story since I also want to know since I never thought of it so I'm winging all of this!

Enjoy!

Oh and sorry but their going to be short for a while though...

It all started on the first day of school. I woke at 7:42, and school started at 8 sharp...

(Naruto' POV)

Shit shit shit shit shit-!

It was the only thing on my mind as I dashed all the way from the south side of the city to the north side just to get to school. I didn't apologize nor did I look back at those I bumped into. I was too terrified that I may not get there in time.

It was my first day of high school and I was late. Damn it! Stupid clock not daring to wake me up, it deserved being thrown to the wall and getting smashed into many pieces! My legs hurt as my heart started racing and I was already slowing down as the cramps on my sides ached, but I couldn't stop, not until I passed the schools doors and made it to my first class! Luckily for me I memorized all my classes while in summer vacation, so I didn't need to stop and check. Yes, that's how great Naruto Uzumaki is, the best of the best!

Retrospecting back, I can't believe I didn't thought of taking the trolley as it went faster than walking and would have gotten me there in 2 minutes tops!...My god was I an idiot or what..?

"Their it is!" I shouted. Hallelujah there was the school looking closer and closer with the gates still open ' Yes, I might just have a chance on being early!' I thought. I ran in full speed ahead, leaving dust behind me.

An officer of the school with a black bandanna in his head, many scars around his face and a navy blue uniform opened the front doors for me already knowing me as I knew him ever since middle school. It's so weird that he just changes from schools the same year I was leaving middle. Sometimes, I wonder if he was a spy send by the government to look after me, since I had no parental guidance...eh go figure...

"Late as usual Kid." He spoke as he smirked at me. I didn't stop but I turned around and gave him a huge grin and two thumbs up, my eyes having that spark into them as usual. He shook his head at my usual ways. And I swear! I heard him say 'Another year of guarding that boy.' to himself!

My imagination was wild, even if those who thought they knew me thought I never used my brain but the truth is, I always did. So my imagination will sometimes go hay wire and attack my senses...

Luckily for me, when I turned around, I dodge a teacher and some students who seemed to be in a higher grade than I. "Young man, no running in the halls!" The teacher shouted at me but I could care less. I mean I just needed to take a corner and if my memory is correct by when I took the tour in summer, my class is-

BAM!

I fell to the floor and my hands went straight to my forehead. I opened my eyes not knowing when I even closed them and blinked trying to get them to re-focus. "Owww, what just hit me?" I whined. I got up and saw that someone else was on the floor to.

I got up rapidly and went straight to the other person, finding out it was some guy with dark spiked up hair in the back and long bangs on the front. I couldn't see his face for some freaky reason.

"Hey, are you okay, I'm sor-"

"You fucking idiot!"

I was taken aback by how the other guy just got up and shoved me away giving me his back as he grabbed his stuff that fell with him.

"E-excuse me?" I said trying to be very polite even though I wanted to scream at this bastard who was never taught manners before. I mean, come on, what a bastard!

The guy turned around also touching his forehead and glared at me. Once I saw his face my anger boiled. I knew this bastard, and who wouldn't, he was in all the topics the girls and some guys talked about.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I hissed out, clenching my fist. This bastard did nothing but bring pain into those who were near him.

I had my reason of why to dislike him. Uchiha Sasuke was someone I wanted to bring down on his knees for all the things he had done. I had many reasons... Oh so many and I mean many reasons why to hate him…

He smirked still checking me out. What was with this guy checking me out? I mean we wore the same uniform for crying out loud.

The school uniform consisted of three colors: Navy blue, black and white. No hats or hoodies in school for the thoughts of gang symbolism or rebellion-ness...I never did like that since I was more of an orange person, but then again being sent to the principal's office and being screamed at...I'll rather pass and just stick with getting an orange jacket.

"Dobe," he spoke and met my eyes." Good to know you haven't forgotten of m-" I shut him up, not wanting to hear his damn annoying voice, by kicking him on the nuts, not caring that I just broke a big rule in the 'Males code' that said no male will hit another male on his jewels...Screw that rule, this was worth it!

He fell back to the ground, groaning in pain as I just glared at him and 'hmp'ed'. "Sadly, I do remember you bastard, but that doesn't mean will become friends." I spat out, but froze as the late bell rang. "Darn it now I'm late thanks a lot!" and I left him there. 'Stupid jerk, he deserved it.'

TBC...

Okay...ummm, well just giving of a taste of it, ummm well like I said, it was gonna be short but hey I tried so if you think its bad or something tell me, and if you want something really random or awsome to happen tell me too! I always love randomness so even though it says suspense and romance , I like to put other things on stories like comedy!8D

Anyway please review and tell me what you think even if its bad I wont care, just give me whats in your mind for a box of cookies and this lost forbidden scene tape I found while rummaging threw Masashi Kishimoto's stuff(just dont tell him)...that Masashi was being so evil to not put this on television for his viewers to see of what actually happened when Sasuke and Naruto met at the valley of the end...and not that fake tape of their fight when they actually just d-(mouthed covered by masashi who takes away the tape and looks at you)

MK:you saw nothing

Me: TT-TT


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Omg! I'm doing the next part this early wow im shocked! Well here it is and let's see what happens!

"Okay class, welcome to your first year as freshmen. I am your algebra teacher Karin Sensei." I sighed. I really didn't feel like hearing her go on of what we've heard in every class about the rules, consequences and rewards. 'So lame!' I thought and groaned as I tried to move my legs that were still aching from my first block.

My first block was on the track field. My coach, Gai, didn't like the idea of his students or his 'youthful runners' as he puts it, to be late for class. So for the first day he made me run for the whole class, while he spoke to the others about the same damn thing Karin sensei is saying.

'I remember making a friend at my first class. He pitied me and ran the whole class with me often jogging with since he had more stamina than I did, but other than that, Lee and I were almost the same.'

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Here" I said raising my hand. She looked at me and immediately frowned. "Something tells me your a trouble maker Uzumaki." she muttered to herself but loud enough for everyone to hear. I didn't respond instead I looked away and grabbed paper and a pen and doodled to pass the time faster. I could even tell she didn't like me even if she didn't know me and it's only been the first day. Gee, what happened to the 'Never judge a book by its cover' phrase.

'!"

I thanked the bell as I put away the sheets of information to take home and get them signed by my 'Parents' who are 'never home'. As I made my way to the halls trying to find my next class, something pink caught my attention. 'I-is that...?' I thought, I blinked and the pink thing vanishes. I was so sure I saw it, something pink walking away from me. I shook my head as I kept on walking and turned a corner. I felt the pang on my chest as I remembered of that night...

I shook my head and looked straight forward seeing that I have found my next class.

Biology...

I got in and looked around. There were only two seats that weren't taken and those two were side by side at the back of the class. I sat down on one of them getting looks from some as they looked at me as if I was some kind of new creature or something.

"Hey, uhh, Naruto right?"

I turned around and saw a familiar person sitting next to me. I smiled and nodded. They guy next to me sighed and grinned. "Oh great at least I have a class of someone that I know." He said. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

He had dark skin, two red triangles on cheeks, brown eyes, brown spiky hair, and as he kept on grinning I could see he had sharp canine teeth. I made an o shape with my mouth as I finally recognize the guy. "Your Kiba Inuzuka right?"

His grin widened."The one and only buddy!" He exclaimed pointing to himself. "So Naruto, how you been? I thought I was a gunner for being the only one coming from our middle school."

We chatted for a while. Talking about our schedules, our classes so far, what we've done over the summer and so on. Everyone who was chatting away like us halted as our teacher barely came in...10 minutes after the bell ranged...

"Hello class, "he said in a lazy voice with a grin plastered in his face. "I'm your Biology teacher, Hatake Kakashi, it's nice to meet you." Our sensei was a tall man, with grey spiky hair the rebelled against the laws of gravity. His eyes were two different colors; one was red with a scar going downwards, while the other one was a dark brown color. "I'm sorry I was late class, you see, they needed help with the Ink dispenser in the copy machine at the teachers' lounge." He spoke.

'Kakashi sensei always made goofy excuses of why he was always late. We stopped believing him once on the third day he told us he was late to because of a dolphin needed rescuing from kids who were picking on it. Pu-lease, there aren't any oceans nearby us. Sensei was a great teacher and made Biology fun, even till now I still remember everything he had taught us.

The doors opened again and in came 'shit!' Uchiha Sasuke. Some girls squealed in delight and some guys looked at him with an awe look. I growled at him for standing their looking so cool, and I saw Kiba snarling at him. 'Guess I'm not the only one.' I thought and something told me, Kiba and I were going to be good friends after all.

TBC...

Okay first of all yes they will be short and second phew I finally done it! I mean every single time i will write I somehow find something always making me go hitting the back button which was in total accident and every single tie i will restart and believe me i throw fits for restarting something that i've done. Fustrating huh?...

Anyway Im gonna write the other part even if right now im suppose to be asleep but meh you guys deserve it!

Review for a cookie!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here we go once again! (Takes deep breath and jumps) Ow! That was a waste of time and money...oh and here it is let see what happens...cuz i dont have any idea yet either...XD Oh and HAPPY BELATED-BIRTHDAY NARUTO!

Something told me, Kiba and I were going to be good friends after all.

Sasuke looked around the clases and once he met my eyes I didn't even miss the glint in his eyes but whatever it meant, I just rolled my eyes at him and looked away.

"I'm sorry sensei for coming late to your class. You see a teacher needed help with some things in class so she held me back since I was the only one willingly to offer some help." The bastard said. I narrowed my eyes not believing anything he just said. It seemed that not even Kakashi believed him (takes a liar to know a liar). Kakashi gave him a stern look that only strict teachers gave to their students.

"Hmm, Really? I'm quite sure that the girl you were oh so flirting with was way too young to pass as a teacher and even if she was, since when was a teachers class outside on the halls?" My eyebrow twitched at that. I looked at both of sensei and Teme. I always knew he will be doing no good.

"What's it to you?" He answered back and walked to were the empty seat was next to me. As he did so, I scooted my desk closer to Kiba's (who was shocked at this) and farther from Sasuke who glared holes at me, I sat up straight and stared up front looking at Kakashi as he spoke the same thing I've heard almost all day. 'Only this time, I will pay attention.'

"Now will anyone will be kind enough to help me pass this info sheets that should be send home?" Sensei asked.

I raised my hand and got up. Teme took this chance to move my desk away from Kiba and closer to him. I glared at him as I sat and noticed once sat down and flipped him off. He scoffed at me and leaned down on the desk were his arms were and turned to look at me."So, done anything fun lately?"

"Other than hitting you on the nuts …mm...Nothing." I did a mental smirk and a 'booyah' with my inner self throwing its fist in the air as Sasuke winced, and closed his legs that were opened and setting themselves comfortably on the basket under the front desks chair.

"That was low Uzumaki and you know it." He glared at me. "You had it coming Uchiha and deserve it."

"Will you be nice enough to inform me of whatever have I done to you?"

I glared at him.

Memories of middle school came back to me and all the events that had happen. A smile in a familiar face that changes into one that frowned and emerald eyes lifelessly looking back at me. The memory of what happen, what I saw, how I felt, and how I went along with it all disgusted me. I was frustrated of seeing that bastard their looking at me like if he was innocent of everything that had happened.

"Listen here, Uchiha, if you do anything that you did in middle school, I'll make sure that I'll be the one to punish you, you hear me." I said. The idiot smirked.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" he purred out.

I scoffed at him and turned back to Kiba who gave me that look that said 'Is that bastard annoying you, if he is I'll be gladly to attack…' kind of look. I shook my head and gave him a warm smile to reassure him. He smiled back and we both turned around to listen to Kakashi while we both ignore the bastard who was glaring at both of us, or was it just Kiba?

After class I left giving Kiba a good bye as we walked our separate ways. He was going to lunch while I walked to my other class (2). As I walked - call me pathetic or stupid or crazy but I felt someone behind me actually following me. I walked faster and got to my English class taking a seat with ought looking at anyone. I sighed and felt someone poke me from behind. I turned around and couldn't hold back a smile of relief spread on my face. "Gaara, my god am I glad to see you!" I said as I got up and glomped him.

Gaara was shorter than me which made me happy since everyone else was taller than I. He had bloody red hair and dry green eyes. He had black circles surrounding his eyes but that because when he was little he suffered from insomnia but over came it. His parents thought that they were scars but the truth was he tattooed them there in seventh grade with the kanji word 'Love' that was hidden on the side of his forehead with his hair.

"It's good to see you to Naruto."He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. He sat behind me as he had always done since middle school. "How you've been Red?"

"Seen better days, my parents barely saw my damn tattoo on my forehead and demanded it to be taken off but I rebelled and shaved my eyebrows as you can see-" He pointed to his non-existing eyebrows.' How have I missed that?'"-and told them next was gonna be me getting some piercing, after that they left it alone on the condition of letting my eyebrows to grow back and getting no piercings."

"I doubt you won't get any piercings." I laughed. He raised a non-existing eyebrow and smirked. "When was the last time I listened to them?"

The teacher came in with papers and looked around as she sat on her desk and checked her computer, waiting for the bell to ring. After her came the bastard himself, and glanced at me but made his way were a group of girls sat around in a circle. "Ladies..." I could hear him from all the way over here.("Pft, damn player."I muttered to Gaara who nodded back.) The girls squealing at him make me want to gag. As I kept looking their way Sasuke looked straight at me and winked and went back to the girls.

My eye twitched.' Did he just wink at me?'

"Did Uchiha just winked at you?" Gaara spoke. I looked at him with wide eyes and-no I wasn't blushing! "Psh, y-you're seeing things Gaara."

"No, I slept well, and have perfect 20/20 vision so I can't be fooled." My eye twitched again and I dared to look back at the bastard. When I turned he was still with the group of girls but was talking to a boy who stood next to him talking about something. The guy had long brown hair, pale skin, and pearly eyes with no pupils. His Uniforms was all white...White shirt, white pants, white shoes, and a white jacket. If compared to someone I will say he will be sure the total opposite of him is Gaara...

"Hello good looking." I turned back at Gaara who was starring at the same direction.

"E-excuse me" Don't get me wrong, me and Gaara are best friend since 7th grade when we met and we've both been experimenting around with both genders. "Did you just called the teme's friend 'Good looking'…" I laughed as his face became flush.

'English PAP 1 class was an okay class with Kurenai Sensei. The only problem was when she made us move into alphabetical order; meaning Sasuke will be behind me. I didn't complain but having his legs ''accidentally'' touching my butt did cost him a big book hitting him on the head. After a week everyone went back to sit next to their friends with Kurenai sensei approving.'

The bell ranged signaling for Lunch B to start and for lunch A to end. I looked around the cafeteria in awe at how big it was. "Hey, Gaara look they have a stage for concerts!" I spoke excitedly getting closer to it as the line moved. "I know I heard that every Friday, if gotten permission from the principal, you can actually go up there and do what you do." He said, letting a giant grin be plastered on his lips. Gaara is in a band called ' Dead By April'(3). They're really good so every time I have time, I like to go to his garage just to hear his band play. I mean come on! Once they get on stage with a million fans looking up at them and worshiping them, I will be first in line with VIP tickets!

"Come on Gaara, stop drooling and move it's our turn and I'm hungry!" I whined as I pushed him forward. He glared at me, but sighed and moved with ought having me to push him. "You're always hungry, one of these days you will be as fat as a whale." He muttered but I still heard him and chuckled. I thought why not go with it and got on his face with an accusing look. "Are you saying I'm fat?" I put my hands on my mouth and gasped. "Y-you do don't you? I knew it, I knew it! Now I'll have to go and Barth everything I eat and not eat at all. Oh imagine the poor Ramen at home waiting for me to eat them up! I could just hear them now...'Eat us eat us, you must eat us-"

"Enough already Blondie, get your food and let's find a place to sit."

I pouted as I grabbed my plate. "So mean."

Once we found a comfortable table that wasn't too crowded, we sat down facing each other and talked and ate. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Lee smiling at me with a group of friends behind him. "Mind if we join in?" He asked. I nodded and they all sat down. "Good to see you again Lee."

"It's good to see you to!" He smiled at me back sitting next to me. I grinned backwith a tint of blush on my cheeks.

Even if Lee's eye brow looked like caterpillars that took a rest in his forehead...or he stole Gaara's eyebrows...he was a really good looking guy...not that I like him or anything..ehehehe! I mean come on, his athletic and smart and nice,….very energetic…hmmm wonder if his good in the sack?...Gaah dirty mind bad mind stay away from those thoughts eww!

"This are my friends," He gesture to the teens who sat after him. "This is Ten-Ten, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, and -"

"Kiba?" I interrupted Lee."What the hell are you doing here, didn't you had A Lunch?" I asked Kiba who just scratched the back of his head and grinned at me with a shrug. "I skip my next class. It's not like they can do anything to me, it's still the first day." He said. I chuckled."Well, this is my buddy Gaara. Gaara say hi."

"Hey."

After an awkward silent and several little chats to start a conversation with everyone. We finally found something that we all argued about.

"No, the Lakers are the best and that's final dog breath!" Ino shouted to Kiba as I nodded with her. Kiba, Lee and Gaara both fumed. "Psh, what do blonds know." Kiba scoffed, Ino and I glared at the insult. "Har Har, Mutt, but Lakers are way better than the Spurs!" I said.

We were in a heated discussion, while Chouji and Shikamaru talked about something else and Ten Ten; who was with Ino and I, could only nod in agreement with us. Basket ball, it did wonders when put in a right discussion, no?

"Hey Lee!"

Our discussion ended as we all looked at the guy from another table come near ours and gave a high five to Lee. The guy was the same guy who was talking to Teme in class. "Neji, whats up?" Lee asked at the now known guy whose name is Neji. Neji, pointed at the group he just came from, "We need to talk to you, might if we take him away from you guys?" Neji asked us. I looked at where he was pointing and glared as I saw that bastard who sat next to a guy with circular sunglasses, spiky black hair, pale skin, and a high collar pale blue jacket. Next to that guy was a girl with red hair and purple eyes frowning, arguing with a guy next to her who had shoulder length silver hair and light blue eyes.

I blinked realizing that Lee was walking away already. I frowned but went back to the argument we were having. Even if we change the discussion into something we all liked, I couldn't help myself but look at the direction of where Lee left to. They seemed to be in a deep talk since Lee seemed to have a blank face, that Neji guy seemed intrigued at something the boy with silver hair said, the guy Teme was talking to was also in the chat nodding and giving a few words every now and then. The girl who was arguing was now giving her full attention to them; she seemed to be glaring at Neji, while the guy was smirking. The Teme in other words was-

'Wait, where did that Teme go? He was there a second ago?' I thought. I searched around the cafeteria, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for me Dobe?"

"Gaaaah!" I jumped three feet in the air and back to my seat. Turned around and was met with the smug face of the damn face."T-Teme what are you doing here?" I asked giving him my best glare while trying to decrease the blush forming in my face. Sasuke smirked at my failure attempt. "You were, weren't you Dobe."

"Don't call me that Teme!" I barked. His smirk widened, "Well, Dobe now that you found me-"

"W-who was looking for you cu z' I sure wasn't." I looked away and gave Gaara a pleading look to get rid of the bastard. Gaara just looked at me getting the message but only mouthed. 'You're on your own on this.' and smirked as he drank his strawberry milk. 'I hope you choke on it Gaara.' I thought as I watch him trying not to chuckle. I turned back to Sasuke and glared. "Look Teme, I don't like you and you don't like me so why don't you scram!"

"And who said I didn't like you, when I do?" That smug look on his face never left, and it only grew as I could feel heat rising on my face. 'That bastard is doing this on purpose!' I fumed. "Sasuke!" I turned around to see Lee coming our way. He seemed angry about something as he got closer I could see fire dancing around his eyes. "Yo, Lee." The bastard said back.

Lee looked at Sasuke with serious eyes but when he looked at me, he seemed remorse d at something. "Is something wrong Lee?" I asked raising a eyebrow. He just looked away and back to the teme. "Uchiha, a word."

Teme got up and followed Lee, they got out of the cafeteria and straight to the outside were we couldn't hear, nor see them."That was weird." Gaara muttered, I nodded. "I didn't know bushy brow was so friendly with that player." Hissed Kiba, who rolled his eyes at both Ino and Ten ten.

'My last class was World History 1, luckily I didn't had nothing with Sasuke but instead, with Lee, who didn't even look at me nor did he talked. This got me feeling uneasy but other than that I ignored it and listen to Jariya sensei who I soon learned was a very perverted man. I left school, going straight home once I said goodbye to my new friends and had a long chat with Ibiki about him being a spy and following me around once I saw him following me into a store for groceries.'

My apartment was indeed a very shabby place to live in, there wasn't enough grass and if it was, it will be yellow and only few parts were green. The red paint of the wall was peeling off in many places, the wood under my feet creaked which got me to think to be extra careful when walking or else they'll brake.

I opened my door; room number '07'. The inside of the apartments wasn't as awful as the outside; they were quite the opposite in fact. It was much nicer; it had a bedroom, living room, kitchen connected to the living room, and the rest room connected to the bedroom. It was quite big and the rent wasn't much to pay every month.

I sighed looking around, I set my keys near a little table next to the door and walked to the kitchen to settle the groceries I have brought (with a little help of Ibiki with the money though) on the table.

"Kyubi!" I yelled, my voice echoing. "Come here you orange fur ball, I've brought food!"

I smiled as I heard the tapping of little paws making their way to me. Kyubi; a small fuzzy little orange cat with black streaks on the bridge of his nose and his tail, with green eyes, made its way to the kitchen and jumped once near enough to my arms. "Good to see you to Kyu." I smiled as my orange cat purred and buried itself on my chest.

This was my only family I will be eager to see when I come home…

I met Kyubi one day when I was younger; I was about 8 years old. It was the times when I ran away from the orphanage and caught myself not knowing where to go. I walked around town with a heavy blue back pack, that only had some worn out clothing, little food, and money I've been saving for when it was getting dark and I couldn't go on, and stopped on the park. I slept next to a tall tree but woke up when I felt something next to me. Kyubi; back then was just a little kitten, I remember screaming and got up, thinking it was going to harm me. To make it short for both of us, we shared food and for a kitty she helped me around town where I met an old lady who helped me get a place. I sometimes wonder why she never took me in with her...hm?

I grabbed her tray and opened some cat food as I filled the tray with her food. She 'meowed' and rubbed herself on my leg. I giggled at this since it was cute to see Kyubi act like this. I scratched behind her ear as she ate and smiled. I couldn't help but look at her neck where an orange collar was.

"Baka, out of all the colors you could have gotten for Kyubi, you had to get Orange. I'm surprise he hasn't tried to take it off."

I shook my head, relinquishing the voice in my head of the past. I grabbed the groceries to put them away and tried to think of something else to keep my mind out of it.

'Naruto, even if you try. I will always look out for you that are what friends are for!'

The can of soup fell out of my grip. My hands were shaking and so was every single part of my body. My chest ached and my eyes felt watery. I could see Kyubi looking at me in what seemed concern as she 'Meowed' as if asking if I was okay.

I couldn't help it , I fell to the floor and let the tears fall. I couldn't sustain the pain in my heart the hurt. The feeling of guilt, depression and loneliness that I have been trying to hold in almost all year, but couldn't.

'I will always be there for you, Naruto.'

Their you have it now if you wanna know who it is then you have to wait for more and thank you for reviews their actually making this story be loved. Anyway...

please review if you didnt get anything please tell me and thank you to the person who told me to slow down and take it slow noones preasuiring me(except school on tuesday of tomorrow) and I do have trouble with my 'their' and 'there' I really do dont I huh hahahaha!

Thx once again!

Review for the sakes of cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hello!Okay I wrote this as I listened to Never Gonna Be Alone by: NICKELBACK. So pretty Anyway, I'M SO EXCITED (squeals!) MY SENPAI MADE A LIST FOR THE LIBRARIAN AND THEY WERE ALL YAOI BOOKS/MANGAS THAT SHE LISTED! THE MA'AM DOESN'T KNOW A THING ABOUT IT!XD But first we need enough money so I'm collecting it all for them!:) Oh and thank you to all of you who review! I hope you guys are reading this cuz'...I am looking for a beta...I need someone who can help me with some stories plots since this IS a twisted plot...help me with my grammar here and their, make me finish in deadline that will now and always be on Saturdays or Sundays, and is entertaining to chat with and share ideas! If you are or know anyone please contact me at 950-AS-IF-I-WILL-GIVE-YOU-MY-REAL-NUMBER-XD-0258...Okay?...lol and oh I almost forgot! I'm surprise that noone has told me or anything...I gave Karin two roles in this! So I'm taking one of and putting someone else.

Anyway enjoy!

READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP! READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP READ UP! READ UP READ UP! READ UP!

'NE, Naruto, you like someone?'

'Huh?..of course! I like you, and-'

'No dummy! Do you like like someone?'

'O-oh, umm... no I don't..'

'Good!'

'HUH?'

'I don't have to worry of anyone taking you away!'

'Away?'

'Yeah, away from me!'

'bu-'

'No buts!'

'O-okay..'

'Ne. Naruto, you know. No matter what,... I will stay with you forever, right?'

'forever?'

"Yup!'

' Okay me too, nothing will ever tare us apart! '

'Then, its a promise!'

A Life Changing Bet

Ever since that day, I will come home and lock myself in my room. In school I will try to act as normal as possible not wanting anyone to know, and trying to keep myself busy so that haunting voice would just let me be. I'm glad no one has noticed, but then again, Gaara has been getting suspicious...He knew,...I know that he knew...he was there when it happened and had warned me to stop everything, to not go any further with it all but little ol' me never did listen. Now here I am because of the consequences.

"Oi, Dobe."

I blinked and turned around only to see Sasuke's face only inches away from mine. I blushed and gave him my best glare once I tried to get enough space away. "Ever heard of personal space?" I muttered. Teme chuckled and sat straight. Unfortunately for me and lucky for the bastard, Kiba wasn't in school for today since he had an appointment with a doctor, so I had no protection against teme...wait..I do and thats my brutal strength HA take that Albert(1)!

Sasuke kept on looking at me which weirder me out and made my blush come back. "Teme, what are you staring at?"

"You just look cuter when you blush Koi."

My blushes darken and I turned around not wanting to keep up a conversation with him. He just chuckled again. "Come on koi, turn around and let me see that cute face of yours, please."

'I can't believe this is really happening.'

"Babe, come on I promise to not tease you anymore okay. Oh, I know (his really talkative don't you think?) turn around or I'll give you a kiss."He got me there alright. Heck I'll turn around if he said that he will stop bugging me afterwards...but I won't fall for the trap he put on and keep ignoring him as much I as I could.

Instinctively, I could feel his breath on my neck and knowing what he was about to do, I swung my fist backwards and hit his nose. I turned around with a triumph grin as he touched his abused nose.

"Forget it teme," I said with an air of awesomeness," If you want to kiss me, you have to try extra harder than that."

'Tell me, how should I have known that instead of making sound like a threat that it was suppose to sound like, I made it sound like a challenge for him, when my average at that time went from a 'C' to 'A,B'?'

There was a spark of hope in those obsidian eyes that made me worry for a reason. I gulped as a grin grew onto his lips. "So your saying," He spoke in such a low voice as he sat there with shadows that made it hard to look at his eyes." If, I try really hard then I will be able to kiss you?" He brutally stood up in front of me grabbing mostly the whole class attention as he grabbed both of my hands and put them near his chest and looked intensely at me.

" W-what, are you talki-"

"You said that if I try really extra hard, I could kiss you didn't you?"

"W-well yeah bu-"

"Then I accept!"

"What?"

Sasuke stood up straight with a look on his face that said, 'Bring it on!' and was it my imagination or did someone turned a bright lights on behind him with fire in his eyes?

"Your challenge dobe." He said nonchalantly. "Wait, what challenge?"

"The one you just said."

"…"

"Yes, and if I can kiss you in about this week then you will go out with me, and if I can't kiss you in the week, then..." Please say you'll leave me alone please say you'll leave me alone please say you'll leave me alone-!' "I will keep on going for you for two more months!"

Damn it! Wait...two more months?

And so it was declared as if it was war, against the both of us. Who can get to whom before the other? I used my brutal strength to work while Sasuke got his, well...he used almost everything in the book of 'How to get a kiss from your crush with brutal strength 101 for dummies.'

It seemed that everyone knew of this to. They have even chosen a side of who they thought was to win. They, gambled, voted, appreciated, helped, and even tried to also get in on it all! 50% of the whole school was on my side while the other percentage was with the teme. It was madness I tell you, madness! But, I had the upper hand in all of this!

"Ha! Another one of your silly plans failed! Better luck next time teme." I told a dazed Sasuke that sat on the wet soapy floor(I don't even want to know what he had been thinking to do with this plan) I clasped my hands together and walked away going straight to Kiba who sat on the 'dry' floor near the wall laughing with tears on his eyes and grabbing his side.

"Entertaining for you enough?" I asked him with my hand on my hips.

He wiped away the tears and panted from lack of air from laughing so much. "D-dude...that was...one heck o-of...a...an epic fail.." He said through pants. He went back to laughing remembering the whole thing again.

"Naruto."

I turned around to see Gaara coming near me. "Oh Gaara, you just missed it-" Gaara put a hand on the air telling me to stop and listen. He looked at me and then turn to look at Sasuke and so did I and could feel some guilt hit me as he tried to stand up but couldn't so he needed help from two people. "Are you sure," I looked back at Gaara as he looked back at me."You, don't even want to give him a chance?"...He wasn't kidding, no playing around. He was really being Serious about this. Everything went silent , Kiba shut up'd and glared at Gaara which startled me a little bit.

"You nuts! Naruto is not gonna do it! Nu- uh, nope, no sire!"

I wasn't paying attention to both Kiba and Gaara who started an argument, but it did gave me some time to think of my options.

Do I want to? Should I do it? It can't hurt, could it? But what if something happens, then I shouldn't do it? No, It can't hurt, I mean Sasuke is really ho-

'Stealing again?'

W-what?

He is no good to you... he will just hurt you like he did to me...He isn't worth it and you shouldn't pursuit him...give it up he will get in the way of us..

W-wait what a-are you talki-

Remember , remember what he has done to us...to you, to me...

As if by force the memories came to me in a flashback. Memories I had reduced to the darkest depths of my mind not wanting to remember, but their they were being played like a horror movie in my mind.

"-Look here Raccoon boy, there ain't no way or no how that blonde is gonna get near Uchiha, you got me?" Kiba barked at Gaara.

Gaara actually growled back." Inuzuka, for the last fucking fuckity fuck time, it's not your choice, it's his and not yours you damn mutt!" He snapped back.

I came back to earth and started walking away."Why you little- Hey Naruto, where ya' headed?" Kiba asked. I turned around and said that I was leaving. Kiba seemed to have won over the conversation he had with Gaara since I chose to not give Sasuke a chance, while Gaara frowned and looked away. He did some weird thing with his face, where he did this weird 'tsk' sound , raised one brow and scrunched his nose. This got my curiosity and I walked back to Gaara.

"Gaara did you just-" Suddenly I felt someone push me from the back harshly making me take some steps forward and stepped on some random banana peel. "AAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke, who was fast on his feet, ran to catch me which he did from the front and as he pulled upward he took some three steps back and also stepped on some random banana (who the heck threw those there!) peel and felt backwards with me, this time no one was fast enough to catch us both as we fell.

"Oof!"

I don't remember closing my eyes, but when I opened them, I was staring back at wide onyx eyes, as a warm breath hit my skin, a wet muscular pale body under me, my hands touching broad shoulders, my face only inches away but this time I did felt like closing the gap between us for some reason I couldn't explain it (A: Gaaa! I hate this it came out awful!), and yet maybe I was in some kind of trance by those black pools for eyes. My eyes soften, I somehow felt so... comfortable...His eyes also soften and like as if he was also in a trance, we moved together and our lips touched. I closed my eyes as I ignored all the gasping around me, all the squealing and the other things around us. Nothing was registering to me except that it felt really nice.

'You idiot!'

My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight, looking down at the teme with wide shocked eyes. 'What the hell was I doing!' I thought to myself. I stared at Sasuke who stared back at me dazedly before it seemed that everything registered to him of what just happened. I opened and closed my mouth, gaping like a fish out of water. Teme smirked and it grew until it turned into a wicked grin.

"I-I-I-I-I K-K-i-ki-"

"You kissed me..." He whispered to me. He chuckled and said it again only louder. "You kissed me!" He had this gleam in his eyes that seemed so childish as if he just won candy for a good grade or got a kiss from his...crush...Suddenly there was clapping and cat calls all around us and a turned pale and then a dark shade of red as I barely noticed everyone else around us for the first time while on top of Sasuke.

"Augh!" I got up and walked away straight to the school's exit as the last bell rang. I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

As I made my way to the gates while stomping I saw Ibiki in his black race car waiting for me. 'Always just in time.' I made my way towards him but abruptly stopped as I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw a grinning Sasuke who seemed to have some kind of lottery ticket.

"Oi, dont forget, Saturday, meet me at the school gates at around 4 o'clock at noon and you better be there dobe!"

I glared at him and gave a stiff nod. He took that okay and went back in to get his stuff as everyone was coming out already.

Ibiki chuckled as I got in the passenger sit."I take it everything went well."

"It went great." I spoke sarcastically. Ibiki just chuckled and turned on the radio as we left the school.

'And all that just happened in a couple of 5 minutes?'

YOSH DONE!Okay why didnt anyone tell me I also made a mistake whit Ibiki and Ebisu! I was so sure his name was Ebisu until I saw reruns of the show! Gaaaaah I feel like an Idiot!

Review please!I did my best here so forgive me if its awful I under stand...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello people!

Okay, (AHEM) people of all ages...I have been formed from a fellow FF.N, that well, instead of 'Bet' , it's 'Prostitution'. and that I did a very epic fail on my Biology! And I'm really good at it LOL!

I thank you for telling me 'IMNOTCRAZY1' I chuckled when I read it and because of that now you left me thinking...I hope your reading 'Crazy'(if this okay with me calling you like that) cuz' you got me thinking of something...

'HOW IN GODS NAME AM I GONNA EXPLAIN NARUTO'S PREGNANCY WHEN HIS MALE!'

Yes, this IS an M-preg... Remember? Good! XD

Now, were actually close(very closer than you think) to where the conflict actually appears meaning in the next chapter coming up and two more of them and then the real thing starts or so I hope!

I've been thinking if anyone-no- can everyone help me here and give me options of how I can explain this...

Either that or I can go with my first option that goes like this-

Because this is fiction and not reality, I; the author, can control this universe with a twirl of my finger as the one who brings everything to do what I say even make candy evil purple jelly like clowns melt as they get near a 3 headed green dog, with candy cane sharp teeth. As for this U will the power to get to get a man pregnant as easy as my 'ABC'S' in this realm where a unicorn can pop out of nowhere.

(Hey, did you guys know that unicorn DO exist...their just fat, ugly, grey and are now named Rhino's? XD)

...So what do ya'll think?...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay do you all know how much i love you all! Huh well do yah! I love this~ much~:D...well ehehehe you can't see me but eh who cares you will still know how much I love you

Anyway I have chosen but will not tell, the idea is gonna come when It happens and I think I'm gonna chicken out of writing a Lemon scene since this will be my first time and I'm still young, in high school(i'm a fishy) and a virgin...Anyway! I think ill either get help by an expert like the one and only SEMELICIOUS or from DARKABINO...

'Naru-Chan~, Why are you doing this?'

'W-what are you talking about?'

'Your gonna leave m-me! T-thats w-why your letting them adopts you!'

'Don't cry! That's not it! They like me and I like them...Is it so wrong to want a family of my own?'

'Dummy! Aren't I your family? You said I was like a sister to you!'

'Y-you are!-'

'Then why are you leaving me!'

'I'm not I-'

'Shut up!'

My eyes snapped opened and the first things I noticed was that-It was morning, the birds were chirping, my forehead felt sweaty, and a dark circle seemed to form around the ceiling as if something bad wanted to get out.

'Like the ring.' I thought trying to amuse myself out of the uncomfortable air around my house. I checked the clock and saw that it was 12:54. I groaned in displeasure as I got up and stretched a little before making my way to the connected bathroom in my room as I made sure that Kyubi was still asleep in his own little fluffy bed on the corner.

' I hate having nightmares, even till this day on I haven't grown out of my loath for them (1). Sometimes I wonder why I never thought getting professional help. All in all that nightmare was one of them many I could remember and never could I forget about it not even a tinny bit...It started on my past on the first day I was adopted. My adopted parents were a young married couple who couldn't reproduce for the sake of life. The wife; my mother, who had gone on surgery when she was pregnant for the reason that the child was being suffocated in her womb by some toxics she held. They adopted me and I told HER, my best friend about it and we started arguing. She didn't want me to leave she wanted me to stay in the orphanage and never get adopted. It was selfish of her now that I look at it but my dream of having a family of a mom and a dad and maybe some siblings made me go with it and I left with them to my new home. She didn't came to see me leave or even tried to. A week past and we were a happy little family, I got use to them as they got used to me as well. Her memory was slowly fading away.

'But I didn't want you to forget..'

I sighed as the voice spoke in a menacing way and touched my scarred cheeks. It was true, She wouldn't let me forget...

On a sunny Monday, they were taking me to a family reunion to show me around and how they wanted me to be welcomed in the family. They died on the very same day, just like my original parents died in...A car accident, but this time...I was in the back seat. They died quicker, my adopted mother going last as she tried to comfort me while she herself couldn't stop the tears flowing down her eyes. I kept on screaming feeling the agonizing pain that someone of my age around that time shouldn't have gone through...I came back to the orphanage and in hours after my arrival back, she came skipping her merry way to my room. She smiled not even caring of my despondent look as I just stared at the gloomy sky that poured the tears I couldn't, for I have used all on that painful day. I got three scars on my cheek. Six in total. She touched them like if it wasn't a reminder of my pain and how awful the memory was, instead she smiled and said: "You see what happens when you leave me?"

As cold as her words were, I could have cared less and was into even worse detriment things that took forever to heal, but unlike the wounds that I got over the years until 12; when I ran away. The most painful of all and the one that never healed were those six scars on my face...

"Meoooooow~!"

I snapped out of my daze and looked down at the floor where Kyubi was trying to get my attention by scratching on my blue worn out jeans. "Kyubi, this are my favorite lucky jeans." I whined as I scolded at her who seemed to just care less of it. I sighed and grabbed her as I put the dish I used to eat some cereal on the sink. "Now Kyubi, I'm gonna be gone for a while okay?"

"Meow~"

Somehow I understood that it was suppose to be a whine. I chuckled and picked her up. Shockingly, Kyubi got off my grasp and ran to the door, wanting to get out as he usually did when I left for school. I sighed and opened the door as we both walked away; Kyubi on my arms as I walked.

I was almost there; I just needed to take the short cut to get there in time. Yeah, I know what you're thinking...I must really want to see that fucker of a teme eh? Well for your information, I don't! I just want to get this over with, if I don't show up you may never know he might know where I live and abduct me

...

Hey things can happen!

Kyubi's ears twitched and so did his black nose, his eyes opened and he jumped off my arms running to the different direction.

"Hey, Kyu'-Wait stop right there you damn cat!" I shouted as I dashed to keep on. No, I am not taking this as an excuse to not see teme, I'm just…someone who loves their pet and wishes to know what they do out of home when they're not home

...

Yes I stalk my cat I'm a cat stalker...ahh~ I cracked myself up!

I saw that damn cat jump on a hole that was made on an old grayish wooden porch. I stopped and took air in my lungs. Once my breathing was settled, I opened the porch and walked in into the old wooden little house that seemed to be here ever since the dinosaurs. I heard some mumbling and Kyubi 'meowing' at whoever was there. The voice didn't come from the inside but from the backyard which has another exact gate looking porch that was opened as well. My eyes widened...

Purple, yellow, orange, red, blue. Oh so many colors all around the place. It was a beautiful field of flowers of all sorts,(a garden if you wish to call it), I stared in awe not knowing what else to do but the lovely scenario in front of me is ...is...something unbelievable...The flowers I could name were the-Helianthus Annulus, Dahlia(of every type), Roses, the little blue bells near a tree and some bushes, cosmos, there were so many and so many I didn't know the names of.

I looked around but stopped as I saw someone sitting on the dirt in front of some roses with Kyubi on the person's arms. I got closer and could hear some of the words the person said until-'Nah, it couldn't be! It could be someone else!'

I flinched as something cracked on my feet. And lo' and behold the person turned around revealing to be the teme who seemed to be glaring at me but relaxed when he saw me and suddenly got up shocked noticing I was in here(confused?...I know). "D-dobe?"

"Teme, what are you doing here?"

He looked around and I took the time to see how he was dressed. (Im not gonna explain so just imagine him wearing the clothes he wore the show but not the gay pirate costume that Orochimaru forced him to wear, the one before he left and burned it.)-In all I thought he looked ok.

"W-well you see I uhh, mmm I c-come here to think and I -"

"Meow!"

He stopped talking and looked at Kyubi in his arms who jumped off and skipped (or it seemed...can cats skip?) his way towards me and in one big jump as if by instinct I caught him. He purred in delight as I scratch his belly. I smiled at his reaction never getting old at amusing me. I looked up at Sasuke who seemed once again shocked by the whole thing. I giggled (did I just say/do that..?) at the stupid face he made. I looked down at Kyubi who purred in pleasure as I scratched his head and behind his ears.

"He must really like you." I heard teme mutter. Kyubi stopped purring and I stopped scratching her. I looked at my cat and brought her up on arm length to look at her as Kyubi just gave me that 'Whats wrong?' innocent look.

"Kyubi, so you're a gay cat huh? Hmm so that means that Gaara's cat Shukaku must be to, wow!"I said, Kyubi growled and hiss at me. I rolled my eyes and let her go. "Kyubi's my cat, I had her ever since I was 12. That's been like ...four years already."

He chuckled trying to take of the awkwardness of it all. "So your parents are all okay with it I mean, Kyubi must have been a hell to tame no?"

I stayed quiet. I little stiffen yes, but to hear the word 'yours' as if referring to me, and 'parents' together didn't bode well with me. So instead I changed the topic, which went aware to the smart ass of a teme.

"So~ W-what are you doing here at this place?"

"I come here every day after school and on weekends to plant and take care of these flowers."

To say I was astonished was an understanding. I mean, Uchiha Sasuke the playa, the guy I hated so for long for reasons I will not yet tell (yet). Was someone who loved gardening and was very good at it . It must have taken years to get them to grow so why would he choose to do it somewhere like here?

"You're thinking of how many years it took me and why here, huh?"

I gave him a look that said everything that I didn't want to say. "How did you know?" He looked up at the sky with this far away look. "When I was a little, my mom used to have this garden that almost attacked our home with it vines. She called me and my brother her little helpers since every day after school, we will see her humming happily as she took care of all the many kinds of plants she had in there and we will help." Was it my imagination or was there a little smile on his face right now? "My mother passed away when I was 6 with cancer. She will always smile telling us not to worry about it and to take care of the garden for her. We did so, as if...if the gardens stays alive then she will stay with us and not pass. I remember getting her a red rose with a white rose together from the rose bush that I took care of. The day she died those two roses withered. My despondent father didn't come out of his room for days since then but one day when he did, he found a woman who was polar opposite of my mother and married her. We hate her and still do , my bro' rebelled and I just did...well, you know..." Was he talking about the playing around with the girls or the gardening part?..." The damn bitch was allergic of flowers so one day, when we came from school, we found out our father let her sale or burn every flower and plant there was and build a pool. I don't go home after school instead I come here and take care of them for hours until night."

It was silent for a while. "Your mother would have been proud of you."

"Hn."

"Gee, way to ruin a mood here." I muttered. He ignored and looked at me with curiosity."Dobe, what about your parents?" I stiffen at the question but looked away."They were in a car accident." I whispered. After that He didn't push on and left it at that.

"Well, come on let's get this over with so I can go back home." I asked and started walking out Kyubi stayed seating down being the genius cat he was didn't need to know who I was talking to and got on the ground."Hn, dobe, first were going to eat." Teme spoke getting the door and ready to walk ou but froze and went back.

"Tem-"

"Hold on I forgot something."

I watched him with a raise brow as he crouched down and grabbed something and walked back to me with one arm behind his back. "Here" He pushed forward a nicely well done bouquet of flowers I couldn't help blush. "T-Teme, I'm not a girl on her first day with her crush!" I glared at him as he chuckled. "Yeah, I know that, dobe" He spoke.

I looked at him and then to the bouquet and took it with a small genuine smile. I could see him smirking and said .:"Your way too cute to be a girl, more like an Uke to me."

I glared at him."Teme!"

Something told me this date was about to get interesting…

Okay done!

Aha thank you to you all once again! Oh and im sorry if its short but i was thinking...yes thinking i know shocked its the end of the world as we speak!

Anyway, I was thinking of something...my deadline for this story is on Sundays or Saturdays like i said on a previous chapters and I needed to finish this chapter for yall to have something! Oh and do you guys want to know more of the date or should I go straight to time skip and go to school or what?

(1)- If you didnt notice naruto is using past tense as if he was telling it to someone else in the future like you guys XD theirs a big surprise for you guys that I wish I could say but I will be killed by my brain who wants it to be a surprise!

Review pls and thank you, you will save an orphan and get him/her a home!

Come on!For the orphans and the breast for cancer awareness thing(wore pink darn it!)!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Phew and here I thought I was dead!

Word of advice for all of you! If you go to a school were all teachers are awesome but strict, have friends that like torturing you for the reason of fun, a seme who your best Budd who like taking of your shirt for you to show of you body you've never shown, a sophomore guy who says his gonna get married to your dog in the 'family ' that you created in school whose actually a taler guy than him and his the wife and that friend who acts like your dad is the husband and says that our family is the weirdest one since were the evil family and yadda yadda yadda, have to pay every day for lunch and breakfast,get referrals if you dont take your homework complete, have crazy anime yaoi fan girls running around the school with no warning, a ghost boy with a red backpack roaming around the red wing which is your 400 wing, door number 39 that has no door but a number on the wall that makes you think its a portal to howgarts, a class named class, another class with the door actually upside down and so is the class, soldiers from the RTC Program class roam around the school with damn fake guns, the pep-rallies stinking bad, a pervetish little male cat, and a grey adult female cat who could never get along who seem to like visiting you in first class gym when running laps, a best friend whose your biggest crush and may like you back, and lastly but not least trying to get the anime club a sponsor who could send us to a convention on next year January to Huston...is hard work but if you play your cards right and have luck in your side...well then good luck cuz I sure did have it...man

WHAT A LIFE!'

Okay so I wasn't giving him enough credit as it is. He was quiet an entertainer and very fun to be with. He suggested we eat first before the real 'fun date' started. I was about to argue about how we should just skip it but my stomach had other ideas and protested against me. We went to Ichiraku's Restaurant. I jumped in joy when we entered and almost felt like clinging on him and kissing the teme to death for saying he will pay (since everything was way~ too much for I to pay) , but I stopped myself once I started hugging him of course..ahem...

Ichiraku is a Must-go-to place that anyone could fall in love with. They had many kinds of food that they served from around the world and is a well known place from around the world. I feel special just eating here! Even if it WAS so famous and well known, it wasn't so expensive like everyone thought... well except for those who cant afford something from 50 bucks to 300 in here. Other than that, anyone could come and get something even little kids who actually got some candy for free when they brought one or more friends with them.

We sat down on a far corner next to a window with a nice view. Unlike the teme who order the Mexican food-El Pozole (yummy!)- , I went for something sweeter from another country. A chocolate mousse with chocolate sauce, Oreo cookies sprinkled all around, a cherry on top and brownies roaming the bottom part as if guarding it. I thought of acting nice to the teme and offered some of it, but he refused. I; someone who never took no for an answer, kept on trying to make him eat it by force.

"Teme say ahh."

"Hn."

"Teme."

I sighed as he moved farther away from me and closer to the wall where the window stood. I puffed out my cheeks and ate my ice cream. 'Think, how can I get him to eat...hmmm?' My eyes widened as an idea struck me. I turned evilly to look at the teme as he ripped a tortilla in half and used it on the Pozole. I grinned. The idea will cost me points off but it was worth it to complete my mission of 'GET THE BASTARD TO EAT DELICIOUS ICE CREAM!'

"Hey Sasuke."

He turned around to look at me. "What is it?" he asked. My grin increase as I scooted closer to him and he scooted a little farther away to the wall. This actually made me have a mental laugh seeing as he had been the one always trying to get me in a corner and I am the one who actually cornered him now Ha take that Uchiha!

"D-dobe are you okay?" He asked as I sat on his lap with a smirk. Before he could speak again I got closer to his face and acted as if I was about to kiss him. I know how evil of me but I couldn't help it when his mouth fell open and I took the chances to put the spoon inside so he will eat it. He started choking but I just laughed as he glared at me when he did a 'I-ate-something-grows!' kind of face.

"Dobe." He growled out. I eeped once I felt him grab my hips really hard as his other hand went behind my head and pulled me down into a chaste kiss. I learned to never do that again afterwards.

Once done we got up and he paid for the food. I saw a 'Job Offering' sign in the counter and couldn't help but asked the person behind the counter about it.

"Let me get the boss k." And she left. "Yes, I am so getting this!"

"Dobe?"

I turned around to look at him and couldn't help to get excited. "Teme don't you see, they pay their employees here allot of cash. Cash that I need!" I exclaimed. He hmm'd and looked away before he turned back to look at me. "What if I say, I could get you 3 big ones?"

My eyes bulged out."Y-you mean $3,000.00?" I asked. He nodded. I hugged him in pure joy but let go as I thought of one little thing that had me suspicious. "What's in it for you?" I narrowed my eyes as he smirked. "How about a fuck from you."

"B-bastard, I'm not prostituting myself for money!"

The lady came back with her boss at that time and I turned around with a smile. My eye brow twitched though when I heard him mutter.

"If only you did."

I got out with joy chanting- "got the job I got the job! ~"

"Okay dobe," Sasuke grabbed me from the hand and started leading only turning once to smile at me, "The date can now begin."

To tell the truth I was wondering where he was taking me all the time though I was excited if the butterflies in my stomach weren't enough of a reason for it. We've been walking for quite a while now and I was starting to get awful thoughts about the teme taking me to an abandon house and rape me...Hey things can happen that you hear in the news!

"Teme where are we going?"I asked getting tired of all the walking around the city. He only Hn'd and abruptly stopped."Here."

I looked up and smiled.

We were at the Arcade place. I've come here when I was little but stopped since I needed to save my coins. It has been long since Ive been here...

"Come on let's play this one!" I shouted this time I was the leading to the game. We choose our fighter in the Mortal Combat 2 game. I choose blonde haired women, with a big chest, while Sasuke choose a creepy looking man who was pale with long flowing black hair. That one reminded me of a creepy old pedophile who will jump any little kid (mostly boys) who he saw. I shivered and glared at the teme who chuckled at my displeasure with his character.

"Teme, why you chose a pedophile with snake like reflexes?"

"Dobe, why you choose a blonde big breasted women with brutal strength?"

"..."

"..."

"Too shay"

(1)We've played almost every game until we came into one that we couldn't agree on to play on I wanted to play it but teme felt his pride will fall if he played such girly games.

"Come on teme" I whined, giving him my best puppy eyes. He looked away and I mentally cursed knowing that I almost had him. "Sasuke please, just one game an-"

"I refuse to play such game in here."

"Its not girly its for everyone teme!"

"Its DDR!"

"Exactly!" I pointed at the machine "It is DDR, FOR ALL AGES AND GENDERS!" I shouted getting weird looks but I could care as I glared at those onyx eyes that glared back. Sasuke finally turned around and started to walk away. "Teme." I whined. He only hn'd back. I huffed and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Hey cute stuff!"

I turned around as some guys came walking towards me. I turned around expecting someone to be behind me but their wasn't. I pointed to me ,"Are you talking to me?" I asked. There were 4 guys in total, the one in the middle and closer to me smirked."Of course do you see anyone else around who's cute as you sweet stuff?" I looked down with a blush. 'He is good looking.'

The guy seemed a bit older than me , he was indeed very good looking. He had dark bluish color for hair, and eyes to match, his pale complexion fitted with his all black uniform very well. His friends wore the same thing but I could give a damn of how they looked like or who they were.

The guy chuckled and tilted his head looking at me as my face heated up more. "The names Ukyo (1) and you might be?" He asked. I almost replied,...key word: almost..."Naruto." I turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Sasuke behind me. "S-Sasuke, I thought you we-"

"Naruto huh?" I turned back to Ukyo "Y-ye-yes." I cursed at myself for stuttering and the reason the my face was red enough to go into a blushing contest and win in an instant! I thought it was my imagination but I heard Sasuke growl behind me.

"Well aren't you even cuter than I thought. How about we play DDR?" He asked. I smiled and nodded; happy that finally someone will play with me.

"The hell he will!" Sasuke growled out. This actually startled me. Ukyo glared at Sasuke as he stood on the mat of the game. "Tch, and you might be.."

Sasuke glared at him and grabbed my arm way to harshly I almost winced."I'm his date, and were leaving NOW." He stated. I looked at him with wide eyes and my best puppy eyes. "But teme, "I whined he looked at me and I once again mentally smirked when he blushed and couldn't look away, something told me that not even Ukyo could look away, "I wanna play DDR." His left eye twitch changing mode really easy. This just confused me even more.

'Why would he be mad at me now? I did nothing wro-...Oooh...my bad...'

Ukyo snatched me away and was grabbing me even worse than the teme did that at this I did wince. He smirked and tossed me aside like some rag doll I was. I fell to the floor with a thud and glared daggers at his friends who snickered at me.

Sasuke; who seemed the only to even care of me falling made his way to me. "Naruto are you alr-" But he was stopped in mid sentence and step by Ukyo who put his arms in front of teme. Ukyo turned his head to look at me and then turned back to glare at Sasuke. "Sorry toots, but first I need to make sure this annoying pest leaves first." He spoke with his nose up high and looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke's glare intense as he glowered at him ready to fight.

"I will leave but not with ought MY date."

I felt like blushing at that sentence and how he emphasized 'my' made my stomach do flips. 'Why do I feel like this? Am I sick?'

"How about this, we play DDR. 3 Rounds. Winner leaves with the cute blonde as a prize.. loser leaves with ought cute blonde." Ukyo said. My eyebrow twitched. 'Did he just said, I was a prize! Forget that his hot but his way too bastard-y than Sasuke!'

Sasuke snarled "First of all, he is not something you can just win you need to work for, and second I accept." He spoke. My face got even more red I thought I was gonna die as I was still in the ground and a crowd was forming all around us. 'All I wanted was to play DDR...' I sulked in my head.

They got on the mat and both put 75 cents. The screen brightened and the competition began. The crowd cheered as the first song started.

I sighed and got up dusting myself. I looked at their back and couldn't help to let out another sigh out as I knew I had no saying in this.

'Dear kami, what have I gotten myself into.'

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IM SORRY I MISSED YOU ALL MY INTERNET CONNECTION WASN'T WORKING I'M SORRY BUT JUTS SO YOU GUYS WONT KILLED ME- SO YOU CAN ALL PUT THE TORCHES AND MACHETES AWAY NOW- I HAD TO CUT IT IN HALF!D:

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IM SO SORRY PLEASE DONT HURT ME XD ANYWAY...THE NEXT ONE WILL BE HEAR EARLY AND JUST BECUZ I WISH FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND MY HOUSE :P(LEE GET OUT OF HERE!) Anyway what you guys read up their was my life thing lol how crazy no?...but right now im thinking of writing a story making naru as me and everything that has happened will be put in a story of maybe Sasunaru (sue me im an addict) lol well please review and this time you can all help me by just reviewing you will be healing me!

Jane!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Okay heres the next part... Sorry everyone please forgive me for my lateness last time! This shall forever be unbeta'd!

-I'm runnin', fallin' down

Chase me all around this town

And now you've finally got me

What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,

I'm falling in love

So just bite me baby

And drink all my blood

Oh yeah!~

I couldn't help tapping my foot with the rhythm of the song and neither did others. I sang the words (not like anyone could hear me anyway with the loud music) and watched the screen as the arrows passed so fast my eyes couldn't keep up. Some of the kids around the machine tried to even pretend they were the ones on the machine and tried to hit the imaginary mat as the arrows pass.

Sexy vampire

I'm falling in love with you

So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire

I'm falling in love

So just bite me baby

And drink all my blood

Oh yeah!

This was their second round and so on it seem that Ukyo was winning since he cheated by tripping teme. 'Come on teme beat his ass!'I thought. I watched as the words: WONDERFUL, AWESOME, PERFECT, OOPS, GREAT COMBO,MISSED,FANTASTIC! Came out on both screens. I got anxious, I wanted to know already who will win and hopefully will be Sasuke.

Sexy vampire

I'm falling in love with you

'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two

And maybe for a disco break here

We'll party all night until the sun comes up

You could say I'm raising the stakes.

I grinned as I watched Sasuke's combo increase while Ukyo was having a hard time as the arrows started moving faster. "His gonna win! Teme's gonna win!" I shouted and with it came the rooting for teme to win.

"Alright go Uchiha!"

"Sasuke-kuuu~n!"

"His already on the combo which seems unbreakable!"

"Yeah, but the other guy isn't far behind now!"

I could help myself but root for the teme just like everyone else." Teme kick his ass!" I somehow felt embarrass, flushed, yet so proud that I was gonna walk out of here with him once he won.

'If he wins that is..'

I blinked and turned around but I didn't know to who I was suppose to look at. I didn't know who said that nor did I knew if it was just something that popped into my head but I didn't think much of it as I shrugged and turned back to see how the second round ended.

Sexy vampire

I'm falling in love with you

'Cause you need my plasma more than I do...

They panted as they waited for the scores to come up. At the last minute, it turns out that Ukyo caught up with Sasuke also getting some high combo as well. In the end the expert level seemed to take all lot from them. Heh, I can just imagine what the third round holds for them.

Everyone looked at the two screens with interest as the chart of how they did come up and the grade letter were being chosen. I heard some gasping as it stopped and saw the letters. I cheered with everyone else as I saw teme's wide eyes and giant grin on his face. "All right Sasuke!" I shouted.

Player 1:AA+

Player 2:A

(guess who's who XD)

"It's not over yet Uchiha!" I heard Ukyo screamed. Sasuke smirked by the looks of it as the third and final stage (round three) came up.

Ready, get set, GO!

(its Pluto Relinquish I had a hard time on that and gave up on my 30th try -.-'')

The arrows started to go slow at first but there were still so many at once and then went in all speed. The beat was fascinating good. 'Sound like techno music' I thought.

They both were tired and ready to fall once they got to the middle where it paused for just two seconds and went back on fast speed. I got a headache just staring at the screen and trying to tell what's coming first and if I'm suppose to jump or stomp on one arrow only. I wish this silly competition of theirs just ended and I to go back to my date with teme...Is that so hard to do now? I sighed and clasped my hands on my ears as a nearby girl squealed in such a high voice almost getting everyone around her go death. I glared at her but listen at what the guys next to me said.

"Are you seeing that? Their is no way both of them could get a perfect score in this one. Pluto Relinquish is the hardest one to play and in the mode they are that will be impossible!"

"Hey, you may never know dude it might just happen."

"Nah,besides, that guy on the left(meaning Ukyo) seems to be the kind of guy to do anything to win."

"What exactly are they even competing for anyway?"

"Psh, some kind of useless prize, and if its someone might be an ugly chick or guy..."

A vain popped out of my forehead and my eye twitched. I turned around and put the best smile I could and tapped the guy at the shoulder. When they both looked at me, they blushed. "Y-yes."

My eye kept on twitching and my smile did the same."I couldn't stop myself but listen to what you guys were saying and if you two don't mind me asking you two something, right?"I asked as polite as I could. The way I looked must have scared them or something since they seem to want to back away or something. I got closer to the one who supposedly called me ugly and looked at him with a serious look in the eye.

"Do I look ugly to you?"

"W-what?"

"Well, you said the prize was an ugly girl-"

"N-no you're a pretty g-girl-Wait! No I mean you aren't a girl but y-you are pretty-No! I mean cute! You are a cute boy-not saying that you look like a girl no. Im saying you're just too cute for a boy and-"

"Save it Sherlock." I heard his friend mutter. I couldn't help but chuckle at the boy antics as he sighed and looked back at Ukyo and Sasuke. If I wasn't the prize here I would have left with this guy.

The cheering put me back to the competition and saw that they both were slumped down on the mat as the screen showed the charts and the grades were barely coming to view. I bit my lip and chanted in my head: 'Please let it be Sasuke Please let it Be Sasuke-!

Everyone gasped but cheered as the winner was said to be Player two, meaning Ukyo. My head fell as I watched Sasuke turn to me with an apologetic face as he kept on panting from all the moving he had done. I send him a little smile that said 'its okay, you tried.' Somehow that wasn't enough for him as he looked away and closed his eyes feeling like a failure.

I wasn't use to seeing Sasuke like that, so I made my way towards him. "Sasuke?" I said softly, crouching down to look at him. He opened his eyes with a rejected look. "I'm sorry" He mumbled. "I was never good at this game."

I touched his cheek and made him look at me. "It's okay teme, you did your best and I could always ditch the jack ass." I said. He smiled back and touched the hand that I put on his face. "Hn, dobe." I giggled not feeling any ounce of hitting him for calling me that. "Teme."

"Okay Blondie let's go!" Ukyo spoke enthusiastically and grabbed me from the waist making me let go of teme and the moment we were just having. "Jack ass let go of me!" I shouted trying to give my best glare. He snorted and forced me to walk out of the arcade with him and his buddies. I struggled to get out of his hold but when he pinches my side I stopped and wince. 'Jackass!'

I looked behind and saw teme looking at me and suddenly he just smirked as he got up and followed us. Then he mouthed out two words before I turned the corner losing sight of him. I smirked at those two words.

'Ditch him.'

"Don't... ask me how, ... don't ask me...where but... I was... able... to d...-ditch him once we were two... blocks away..."I said while panting. Sasuke smirked and help me up from the grass.

When Sasuke mouthed out those two words I, at first I couldn't think of anything but then out of pure luck and randomness I actually fooled them and I dashed away back to the Arcade where I grabbed the teme from the hand and took him along as I kept on running not wanting to look back to see if they saw me and went after me and was totally oblivious to Sasuke who was asking to slow down.

(You want to know what happen?)

I was sitting down in the benches with Ukyo's arm still wrapped tightly around my waist. He was gloating to his gang of how he just won against Sasuke and how I "Lovingly" went to his arms. I looked away and suddenly felt him let go as he got up. "Babe don't move, my boys and I are watching you." And indeed he was. I pouted and looked away back to the little park where kids where having fun in the sand. Suddenly and I idea struck me.

I got up, causing the whole group to go silent and stare at me cautiously I pointed at nothing behind them and shouted-"Look a distraction!" (1)As stupid as it sounded they all turned around and I took that as my cue to dash away.

'Sucker!'

"Dobe come on, the day is only half way done."

I smiled and didn't bother to comment of 'personal space' when his arm snaked its way to my neck bringing me closer to him and started walking to god knows where. I just sighed and smiled as he led the way to our next destination of this date of ours.

'Not bad, not bad at all Uchiha..'

The sun started setting and I still didn't know where we were going. We've been in this peaceful silent for half an hour and now it was starting to irritate me. I wanted for him to start one but whenever he will open his mouth he will only look like a fish out of water as if trying to find the right words to say. I sighed for the millionth time and this time I was gonna be the one to start everything...as usual...

"So...where are we going?" I asked.

He only smirked and suddenly stopped. He turned to his right where many trees almost looking like a forest were standing and let go of me. I kind of missed that warm feeling that he gave out..oh well..."Well, "he started."I was thinking for taking you to the carnival just like any guy in the movies and novels will do somewhere near the end of the date-"

"Really!" He had me at carnival!

"-But, I lost the tickets somewhere in my room and we can't enter the front part of the carnival."I inflated as easily as I perked up. "Then why you brought it up you bastard." I muttered sending a cold look at him. He only smirked and walked farther into the trees. "I said that we couldn't enter in the front part of the carnival didn't I?" And he kept on walking. My eyebrows shot up and i ran to catch up with him and grasped his arm clutching to it like a life line. "So your saying were-"

"Of course." He kept on smirking and I could hear music and voices in front of us. I couldn't believe that this idiot, who I always thought to be so uptight and organize and a total player, was actually one of those hooligans who will do anything to please someone and break some rules to get what he wanted(yeah I know crappy).

Seeing the carnival once again made me day er...night!

"Come on dobe let's get some prizes to take home." I smiled widely and lead the way to a shooting game with a giant orange plushy of a fox.

(im sorry but I just don't want to write what happens. Use your imagination but don't go all wild okay;))

It was already night and we were barely walking away from the fun rides, the cotton candy and all the fun, replacing it with a street that was peaceful and calm. I couldn't help but keep the memory of it all replaying in my head all the time. Sasuke had bought me almost all the toy I had in my hands and the food. Now that I think of it I felt kind of spoil for not even lifting a finger to help him pay on somethings, he should be broke by now by all the paying he has been doing as all day ...Great now I feel guilty!

"Hey teme, umm...Ill find a way to repay you for all the money you have wasted on me. I'll save enough and-"

"You don't have to. I'm the one who asked you on this and I liked buying you stuff. Besides you're not like other people who tell me to buy them everything and then nag that I didn't got them the right one or something."

My eyebrow twitched at the last part. Why was I feeling jealous all of a sudden? Agh, who cares his looking at me with that stupid smirk of his now!

"What's wrong dobe, jealous?"

I glared at him,"Hmph, as if, every single person who dated you before me were all idiots for saying yes." I said, I looked away and my eyes soften at another memory. 'Every single one of them, even you..'

"Hn. dobe you don't have to be jealous. Out of all the them, you're the one I had more fun with." He started chuckling but ceased when we got nearer to the apartment. I sighed. 'oh boy...'

The apartment was as usual in a nice way to put it...filthy. I looked at Sasuke's expression and saw him looking at it with disbelief. I sighed and started stepping on the stairs carefully not to fall as they started creaking at each step I took. The creaking sound must have gotten him to move since he took careful steps to. I put all the stuff that teme won for me carefully on the ground and grabbed my keys from my pocket.

"So,..." I looked back at Sasuke who was behind me looking anywhere but me as if hesitating of what to do or say next, his hands in his shorts packets. "D-did you enjoy yourself, I mean I uhh...it's started a little rough but uhh..mm..." He stopped and looked down at the wooden floor one of his hands coming up to scratch the back of his head. I turned around smiling and got a little closer. "It...It was great teme." I whispered a blush on my cheeks. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah." My smile widened and so did my blush. We stayed quiet and I looked anywhere but him. I knew what was about to happen I mean it was supposedly done as if tradition all around the world as a thank you from the girl or boy in my case that they should give their date a kiss. I looked up at him and took a deep breath getting and closing the gap between us.

"Well I should le-"

I left him gaping like a fish out of water as I kissed his cheek. I gave some space between us and giggled as I saw how flush the teme was now. "Thanks, for everything Sasuke."

"N-no problem." He muttered still shocked. I turned around and opened my door grabbing everything and putting them inside. I looked behind me to see Sasuke still standing there. I sighed and snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Hey teme, shouldn't you be leaving now?" I asked waving my hand in front of him.

No respond.

I got worried and thought that I broke him and maybe I should get him inside before anyone notice. "T-Teme are you okay? Teme speak alred-"

The only thing that told me that he was okay was when he grabbed me from the shoulder and pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth as he bit my lower lip as if asking to go in. I felt his tongue near mine and I; who had never French kissed anyone before in my entire life didn't know what to do so I copied everything he did. Our tongues dance together and I moaned. Sadly air was needed to my lungs and pushed him a little away from me, only a trail of saliva connected us.

I stared at him with glazed eyes as he stared back with the same emotion as I did. I didn't know this emotion so it confused me a little not knowing what we were both feeling. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes not knowing when I closed them and looked at him.

"I'll see you at school, Naruto."

"Yeah sure..."

"Alright then...mmm I should go now.."

"Yeah."

I curse myself for only saying the same stupid word three times already but I couldn't blame myself teme was a heck of a kisser!

Already closing the door I turned my back to it and sighed in satisfaction.

'This has been the greatest day of my life.'

I giggled at my own thought and made my way to my room but ceased as the cold air hit my skin. I shivered and was oblivious of Kyubi's hissing until I saw her near the corner were the heater was. "What's up with you Kyu?"

I raised an eyebrow as he kept on hissing at nothing at all.

I got closer to the heater and saw that the temperature hadn't changed, it was still on the same room temperature just like in the morning before we left.

'Na-ru-to~...'

I felt goose bumps on my back as someone said my name but what freaked me out was that the voice was so familiar. I shook as it got colder.

I turned around shaking and-

My eyes widened and my legs felt like jelly that I couldn't stay standing any longer and felt to the floor still looking at the figure in front of me. I shook my head.

"N-no, no no no, y-you shouldn't be h-here...you...h-how is this e-even p-po-possible..."

A female who was in my height stood in front of me in the shadows...but I could still see how she looked. She was pale as a ghost, had shoulder length pink hair her bangs hiding her emerald glaring eyes that seemed slightly red. Her baby blue shirt that was ripped from her chest showing part of her black bra and on her side were you could see dry blood. White jeans that fell loosely on her small waist also ripped as she stood bare footed. She was fully wet as if she was coming out of a pool that she fell in or something, and the wounds; dried up blood, scratched, bruises and the left corner of her lips was purple with some blood still coming out...As impossible as it was...she was their...she was here and alive...or was she?...

"Sa-Sa-Sakura..." I let out starring in disbelief at her.

She smirked showing her still white teeth's."Hello Na-ru-to...missed me?..."

I couldn't take it anymore and I did the only thing that will let me get away from this nightmare come to life.

I blacked out but before I could I heard her laugh and her words.

"Im back..."

Done thats a rap!

Phew omg finally! okay so somethings didnt came out as planned since in the carnival their was suppose to be a part where Naruto is getting a ball that fell from his grip and a little boy grabs his ass but he lets it go since the boy was just little and then they grab it again and this time as from an older men who starts putting some moves on him and before Naruto could attack the guy Sasuke swings a fist and takes Naruto away from their and then a part where it shows them in the ferris wheel and in the castle of mirrors...but it never happened(sigh)

Well thank you all and oh before i forgot...Hikari i actually cant believe it that we almost have the same life lol how random ne? Im 15 years old(yay im older:P) and i sure love any kind of yaoi and i thank you for your support and the links i immediately fell in love with 'Okane Ga nai' was the first I saw. i didlike kirepapa but im about to watch junjou romantica and Papa to kiss at dark! Oh and yes i know what sensitive porno graphic is...a friend of mine sended the first episode and first part to me about when i was 13...great way to start a show dont you think :P i was nose bleeding a lot at how it began i mean come on that is some hot stuff lol...i wish all the luck in your school and btw here in TX me and my friends arent the only ones yaoi like here XD and we've asked to do a yaoi club but the principal somehow knew what it meant(someone on the past year must have tried to) and declined and a friend of mine said that she was a homophobic but the mam said that we couldnt have one since we didnt have a sponsor and (some other stuff that i wasnt listening).

I thank you and your cuzin and twin for everything and becouse of that the next chappy is for you guys!;)

plz review!

Jane!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Okay this one was a very quick chappy for me since this part was already plotted and thought of I thought it was very good if I say so myself . Well anyway this goes out to Hikari who has 82% the same life as I XD and man was the last chapter long don't ya'll think? Well anyway enjoy this chapter!

"Who's a cute kitty, who's a lovable kitty, who's an awesome kitty?"

I heard Kyubi meow as a respond making my friend who was playing with her giggle. "Ne, Naruto how were your classes with ought me?"

I looked up from the papers I was signing from school and stared at my pink haired friend. I shrugged my shoulders. "Kind of boring, you know how somehow everyone is always quiet in the first day or you just don't know no one,….you know the usual first day routine everyone has" I replied but it didn't please her.

"Baka, I know that." She rolled her emerald eyes and rested her hands in her chest together."I mean did you met someone; a friend, a crush?" She asked.

I hummed in contemplation.

She has asked me this question even last year when we enter middle school as 6th graders and got different classes. She made tantrums of how she only wanted classes with me and ordered me to change mine but she forgot that you needed a parent or guardian to do so and because of my running away and having no one nearby except for Ebisu…I couldn't do so.

"Well…other than Gaara …nope no one!" I replied. She scoffed and glared at me. "I thought I told you to stop being friends with that freak! He will only bring you down and make you even worse in school than you usually are." I glared at her getting offended and being overly protective of my friend.

"Look, just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can tell me to not be his friends. If you don't like him so much, why you hang with us all the time, other than being with me. Geez, leave the poor guy alone and for once in your life just accept that not every single time you order me around to do something doesn't mean I will always do it." I snapped. I got up and went to get some coke from my refrigerator, but something was wrong….

It was silent.

Kyubi stopped meowing to.

I turn to look at her only to see her sitting in my sofa still, her eyes being shadowed by her long bangs as Kyubi looked up at her as well.

'Now I've done it.'

I sighed as I felt the guilt eating me from the inside. I gulped and put down my coke on the table and walked back. I glanced at her on moving body hoping to see her breathing still. (Luckily she was.)

"S-Sa-"

"Your right, Im sorry."

I blinked, I wasn't expecting her to apologize."For wha-"

"I shouldn't be controlling you life," She turned around facing the window not wanting to meet my eyes."I shouldn't, it's not my place and I never thought…Im sorry Naruto."

I sighed and embraced her. She let go of Kyubi and hugged back. "I forgive you. Sakura. You will always be my best friend in the world and nothing could change that you know." I whispered.

She smiled and laughed getting back to her own self and pushed me away grinning. "Stop that your getting mushy you gay lord!"

I snorted but the grin plastered on my face didn't leave...

Monday came soon and I didn't fell like getting up from my comfortable bed to greet anyone in my little apartment. I didn't care if I got their late or didn't go to school at all. I just didn't want to get up for anything not even for Kyubi or my starving stomach. I had to think every thing over and over again as it replayed my mind. I still couldn't believe something so impossible could really happen.

'She's really here...'

At first I didn't believe it but when I woke up on the next day everything seemed more clear.

'I'm only here to guide you.'

I sighed and looked at my 20th clock (maybe throwing them to the wall wasn't always a good idea) and sat up. It was 10:25.

Third period must be nearly beginning. I smiled at the thought of seeing Kiba and teme again.

"Okay everything clear. Get to class before someone sees you and takes you to the principal."

"Thanks Ibiki."

Ibiki only nodded and went to another hall. I speed walk not wanting to be catch buy some random teacher and being taken to the principal. When I got near the class room I could hear the loud ruckus going inside of it. They were chanting the same word.

"Fight! Fight!Fight! Fight!-"

I walked in and saw everyone making a giant circle in the middle of the class where it was all coming from. The desks were pushed aside and some students were pumping their fist in the air.

I made my away inside the circle to see the two people fighting.

You might have thought that I would see two girls fighting for some guy or some tough guys going at it right? Well, instead of that it was actually different.

Both Kiba and Sasuke were bruised beaten up some blood on their lips, knuckles out hitting skin fighting like animals, both standing their ground inside of the circle. I gaped at the scene as I watched Kiba try to punch Sasuke who dodge and hit him on the stomach.

Kiba spit out some saliva and got on his knees trying to grasp some air and I took that as my cue to get in once I saw Sasuke about to do more damage to Kiba.

"Wait Sasuke stop!"

He halted on his move and looked at me as I got in between them and stared at him. "Dobe when did you-"

"What the fuck do you think you and Kiba are doing teme ! What the fuck are you two fighting for !" I all but shouted. He seemed to calm down and put his guard down. He sighed and ran his hand on the back of his hair.

"He somehow found out about me taking you on a date around the city and got jeal-OMPFH!"

"Sasuke!"

With ought to both of us to notice Kiba had gotten up and made a sneak attack at teme. They both fell to the ground and the punching kept on going. "Kiba stop this already! Dog breath!" I shouted but as hard as I did he didn't stopped and I couldn't even separate them! What was I suppose to do?

I took a deep breath and yanked Kiba away from teme by the hair. I somehow succeeded and helped Sasuke up. "You okay?" I asked him and turned around to scowl at Kiba who was being grabbed by some guys trying to push him down but he seemed like a wild animal craving for blood.

"Mother fucking ass wipe Uchiha fucking asshole shitting fucker bitch cockatoo head piece of worthless shit-!"

"Teme your bleeding and he got you well on the eye, you need to go to the nurse." I said worriedly. I touched his left eye that was closed and turning purple, and Sasuke winced.

"Here he comes again!"One of the guys pushing Kiba down shouted in a warning. I turned around but before I could I felt Kiba's fist making contact with my face. It was so strong that my head twisted to the right and I fell to the ground.

I woke up to see the white ceiling of the nurse's office...

"Your awake."

I turn my head and saw Sasuke sitting on a stool next to the bed. I grunted, sat up and touched my cheek were the throbbing feeling was felt at but winced and pulled my hand back at the pain. I started remembering what happened.

"Man, he hits hard." I murmured and received a snort from teme. "Yeah right, he hits so hard he made Hercules look like a wimp...and for your information that was me being sarcastic." he said. I giggled and looked around the nurse's office.

It was really big for an office. White room with a connected door which I assumed the bathroom was in, four beds with their own white drapes including mine, a medal khaki desk in the corner with many papers, files, a computer, phone, some stuff brought from home oh and lets not forget the first aid kit that hung next to it like a framed picture next to a wooden cross (1).

"Where's the nurse?" I asked looking back at him.

He shrugged."Dont know, when I brought you she or he wasn't even here. So I've been here the whole time waiting for you to wake up and if your asking, you've been sleeping for...I say about an hour. Your missing lunch and well, Kiba didn't even have the guts to even come to see you." He sighed.

"What happened after I was fain-I mean after I got unconscious?" I asked and mentally gave myself a high five for catching myself. 'Close one.'

'If you were even smarter you would have noticed that he wouldn't even care.'

I looked behind Sasuke and saw Sakura sitting on a nearby bed. She glared holes into Sasuke back , her arms were on her sides in the bed one leg draped on the other and half of her hair in a high ponytail while some was let loose to be left falling in the back.

'He never cared so he wants something from you. Just don't fall for his words ,baka.'

I gulped and looked back at Sasuke who was talking about...something...

"-the Janitor came and had to clean up and we-"

"Im sorry but what are you talking about?"

He glared at me but sighed and rolled his eyes giving me a lazy look Ive seen Shikamaru give when his woken up in class. "I was telling you that after you fainted-

"Hey!"

He ignored me and with a smirk he kept on talking."- some crazy chik(yeah I wrote it like that and thats how its spelled) screamed getting the attention from Kakashi who was already at the door and stormed right in. He told me to take you to the nurse and he didn't need to tell me twice I was already out but a friend of mine came to see me and said that Kiba got suspended for some days by the principal who was also their while Kakashi went to grab the Janitor. The janitor wasn't please to come and clean since when sensei came class was already over and he had no other class to teach. He also came to see you to check how things were going and even got with our teachers and Kiba's to let them know were we are. I left for a while and saw Kiba walking through the halls. I asked if he was being such a pussy that he didn't want to see you and he...well, he just turned away with a sneer to the next hall."

I nodded and thank him but in the inside I felt upset and hurt that Kiba didn't want to see me. Here I thought he was like a brother to me, why did he even pick a fight with teme in the first place. And that was the first thing I blurted out once it came into my brain.

Sasuke turned around and I could barely see a hint of blush in his cheeks. "Well...Like I told you he heard of me taking you on a date and well...uhh...you know... jealousy." He looked back at me with a shrugged and tried to avoid my eyes. I glanced behind him to see Sakura narrowing her eyes at teme.

Was he lying?

I sighed...

You see Sasuke and Sakura have some history that hurts me to even think about. It was all in middle school and because of it I have come to hate Sasuke but now...I don't even know what I feel but surely it is not hate...not anymore.

"Hey teme." He didn't look at me and a frowned, so I nudge on his arms but he didn't budge. I looked at what he was starring at and found myself starring at a mirror. I thought that maybe their was something wrong so I kept on looking at it and saw that Sakura didn't had a reflection just like a vampire.

"You know," my head snapped back to face Sasuke who was still looking at the mirror." He really cares for you."

I smiled."Yeah his like an older protective brother I never had."

He snorted "Sure."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" He only shook his head and looked back at me. "Nothing just that your so cute when your clueless."

I blushed and looked at my hands. "Well since your feeling well I should be leaving now."

I looked up to see him getting up. "W-wait teme."

"What?"

I stood up from the bed and kissed him at the cheek. I smiled at the blush that spreaded in his face. "Thank you."

He nodded and left the room.

I don't know what came to me but i started acting all girly and giggled madly like a girl who has finally gotten a kiss or a date from her crush. I laid back down and closed my eyes for a while and re-opened them. I was startled by red eyes starring back at me. "Gaah!" I screamed. I was shoved of the bed roughly and I looked up at Sakura who seemed really pissed.

"What. did you just do. Naru-chan...you have no idea what you have now..."

I gulped, terrified of what was to happened but I got up and stared at her eyes which seemed like looking at death straight in the eyes and trying not to piss myself...

I'm a genius!

Okay ill admit their was suppose to be more but im to lazy and way late so yeah! I love you all and omg im so happy

well their you have it...

review! and some advice!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Hello my minions im back:D

"MMM...S-Sas..ke.."

I couldn't believe myself.

I was stuck in the Janitors closet with teme letting him molest me.

School hasn't even started yet. Heck, it's still too early to even be here!

I woke up early today and the first thing I hear is someone banging on my door. I grudgingly got up with Kyubi following also pissed at whoever dares to disturb our slumber. I was ready to chop the person's head of with the bat I had gotten from my closet and Kyubi was ready to bite and scratch. As I open my door Kyubi was the first to jump the poor soul and attacked.

"Dobe, get your stupid cat off of me!"

"Teme...What the fuck are you doing here at 6 in the morning you dumb ass?"

After 10 minutes of bandaging and explaining. I got ready and left with teme to school.

It was way too early and because Ibiki was their also early he let us in. He gave a suspicious look at Sasuke as if he was gonna do something to me like-oh say rape me Ha!

...He was darn right to think that since once inside our footsteps started echoing on the hallways. The lights were on and there were barely any teachers in their rooms or in the halls. I kinda miss the mass of students that roamed this halls.

We turned a corner and I pointed out that one of the janitors left the janitors closet opened. If I had looked back where teme was, I would've seen that glint in his eyes and the smirk that graced his lips and maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have been shoved inside the closet and I wouldn't have found myself in this position.

But even if so, I couldn't help myself but get addicted. He was like a drug to me that I couldn't help to want more and that's what I was to him.

His dexterous hands that touched my skin leaving goose bumps, how his talented tongue went from my lips to my neck, sucking and nipping, mapping every part of me and leaving hickeys here and there. I couldn't help myself but to go with my senses and let him take over. My thinking process became foggy and I started lusting for more of him.

"T-teme I-"

"Shhh, you dont want anyone to catch us, now do you dobe."

He unbuttoned my white shirt and attacked my left nipple, sucking on it while his other hand that wasn't grabbing me from the waist played with the right one. I mewled and I could just feel him smirking.

I grabbed a fist of raven hair and pulled him back up. He glared at me and I just licked his lips longing for another round. He grabbed me by the waist and pushed me even further into the wall and pushed closer to me as the kiss deepened.

I couldn't help but moan and play with his hair, twirling it around my fingers, feeling how smoothed it was.

I was getting turned on easily by this and I just grind myself at him receiving a moan from him as he did the same.

The sensation was unbearable and if my mind wasn't all gooey I would have seen the red signs flashing all around my mind.

"Naruto get yourself off of him!"

My eyes went wide open and my mind was clean from the fog that took over. The first thing I saw was Sakura glaring holes at me. I processed everything and did the first thing that came into my mind.

I pushed teme away from me and grabbed my bag and left the janitors closet.

"W-wait Naruto!"

I didn't turn around, I was mad at myself for letting something like that happen and with that bastard of all people!

I was hating myself right now so to let out some steam off of me I needed to run for a while or either beat up something with the face of that teme

I actually wanted to stop here since right now Im not really alone and well(ahem) you know how parents are but eh I just want all of you guys to forgive me for not even putting anything for sometime but then again...laziness won so yeah ummmmmm...

Ja-ne!

Ps: Im already working on the next! oh and srry for the awful scene that didnt came out as expected! DONT KILL ME!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!(dodges flying thinga ma bobbers) Im sorry about the last chappie please stop throwing things at me mom DX...oh and heres the next chap!

"So..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What."

He raised an non existing brow at me with that look in his eyes that said

'You better tell me everything or else.'

I sighed.

"Then I...saw something that freaked me out and well,..I-"

"You ran away."

"You making me seem like i'm the bad guy here."

Gaara sighed.

He knew very well that I couldn't hide things from him with ought him finding out of what it was that I was hiding.

"Naruto, what in the lords name are you hiding from me."

I looked away.

Gaara didn't know of Sakura haunting me since my date with Sasuke. He was my best friend and was always there to help me out with any problem since her funeral. He knew I could trust him with anything and he will never EVER push me aside nor will he ever turn his back on me.

So…..I said the truth….

"I got a job at Ichiraku's this Friday!" I grinned at him.

….hey I didn't say which truth!

"Impressive but not what I wanted to hear, now tell me."

I looked back at him and straight in the eyes and I could barely see the hint of all the emotions he was trying to keep hidden. But I saw them all.

He was worried, hurt and a bit of angry...

I felt like an ass for not telling him the truth of what was happening in my life. He was like a worried older (very protective) brother who cared very deeply for me. I remember all those times when I will call him and ask him if he could keep me company, and when he knew I needed some cheering up, he will act out of character and be very... um... clown y. He was there for me and was even there to see me screaming for help while I hold Sakura in my arms.

He was their all those times.

"Gaara will it be alright if you could sleep over my place?" I asked looking back at him.

He nodded a smile barely seen by the human eye could be seen coming out.

"Alright, but I need to go to band practice for the talent show that's coming." He said.

"Talent show?"

He nodded and told me.

Turns out that the school was having a talent show in the cafeteria sometime next month. Anyone could join and do anything they felt like doing. Everyone seemed to be already thinking of signing up or getting tickets to see. The talent show was barely called today and Gaara already signed his band in it.

I'm a little anxious myself since for the first time ever 'Dead by April' will play in front of a live audience out side of Gaara's garage!

"Alright Ill be cheering for you guys when you take the 1st place trophy!"I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "You actually believe will win?"

I nodded."Of course you guys rock!"

"What about you?"

"What?" I asked. That actually got me off guard. What about me?

"Aren't you entering?"

I shook my head. "Hell no, what you expect me to do, chop some wood with my bare hands and then break a brick with my head? Very funny Red I'm not signing up." I said.

I used to do some fighting when I was little because of Sakura and her parents who paid for everything. In return we will help around the house.

Sakura got herself a black belt really fast and I feeling left out pushed myself and got one to. It was great for the time being but I stopped going. Her parents turned their back on me once she was gone and didn't think of me as a friend of their daughter but a stranger.

Our sensei came to my aid and even if I couldn't paid for the classes he taught me everything I needed to know. Well that was until the old man passed away and his son took over kicking me out as well.

"Well, then how about you help me and my band HM?"

"Alright, then Ill be your manager then!"

"Nah, how about a song writer?" he suggested.

"Um, okay ill do it."

We shook hands sealing the deal and the bell rang for our lunch time.

"Food!" I yelled as I grabbed Gaara-who barely stood up- and I ran straight to the cafeteria with him screaming for me to stop.

I couldn't help it. The whole day Ive been starving and my stomach was screaming for food.

"Come on Gaara forgive and forget."

"Never."

"B-bu-"

"No."

I pouted.

Gaara was pissed at me for taking him with me on my rampage for food and I felt guilty since once I stopped, he got hit by the pole that separated the double doors. Ive been apologizing and even went far enough not to eat so he could see how sorry I was. That bastard was evil enough to go and get his lunch and eat his sandwich very slow in front of me.

"Gaara, im sorry and im starving myself!"

I whined.

He glanced at me and then at his sandwich.

I gave my best puppy eyes and added some tears for the extra effect.

Gaara sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

My stomach growled and Gaara gave me his sandwich and in one bite it was gone and my stomach was satisfied.

"So anyway Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"You think you can do the lyrics. I mean we already have about 4 or 5 lyrics done and well played but we need to get new ones and I'm running out of ideas for lyrics. So your job is to write them for me and if the band and I like them will play them however you feel like they should be played." Gaara said.

I smiled and gave him my word that I will have two songs ready by tomorrow.

The others came and were talking about the same thing: The talents show.

No one wanted to go up stage and embarrass themselves so they all bought tickets the next day to hear Red's band. In Shikamaru's words, it was to Troublesome to even sign up.

"Oi dobe."

I turned around and as fast as I did I looked away, but Sasuke didn't get the message and kept on pestering.

"Naruto," I heard him sigh, "I need to talk to you...about this morning."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I turned around with a emotionless look in my eyes. "Im listening."

He hesitated and looked at everyone in the table and some eavesdropper that were looking our way.

"Not here."

I dramatically sighed just for some effect and got up following behind him. As we left I turned around and saw that Neji dude talking to Gaara who was...blushing?(1)

The cafeteria doors closed behind me and I glared at Sasuke who was trying to not make eye contact with me.

No one was here except for us both and this silence was driving me crazy as it went on.

"Look Teme, if you're not gonna say anything then I'm going back-"

"I'm sorry."

I blinked. Sasuke was bowing down at me in the Asian way of showing respect/greetings and...well...I didn't know what to say. So I waited to see if he would speak up first.

"It wasn't my attention to do what I did...well maybe the taking you to school part was part of my plans."

"Part?"

"But," He went on with his apology ignoring that I ever even spoke." my body moved by itself when the idea struck me and I- what I did I...Im sorry Naruto."

I kept on starring at him, speechless.

"Would you forgive me and give me a second chance?"

I just blinked.

Was I suppose to accept his apology or give it a second thought and just leave?

I thought of it clear but before I could open my mouth I saw Sakura at the corner of my eye.

Watching.

Waiting for my answer.

She hid at the corner as her head was the only thing you could see with both hands on the walls.

She looked the same way she died, except her eyes weren't that dull green that stared back at me. She was glaring at me with fire dancing in her eyes.

"Dont you dare..."

I gulped.

"Naruto please."

I looked back at Sasuke.

He had this pleading look in his face.

I looked down and with ought thinking I spoke.

"Alright, Ill give you another chance."

I could feel the evil aura radiating from Sakura but it faded once Sasuke's arms were around me.

I smiled and hugged back closing my eyes.

'Now I have to deal with Sakura again.'

I shiver at the thought as flashbacks of what happened came back.

And thats a rap okay everyone HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In honor of Mami Celia ...R.I.P...

'Its a place of trust,

I can meet you their,

Their's no time to spare,

Come on show me you care!-'

I bopped my head back and forth with the rhythm of the music as so did Sasuke who insisted of coming with us towards Gaara's house and straight to his opened garage where the members of 'Dead by April' where tuning their instruments.

'All of my dreams are all I see!

Try not to wake me cant you see,

All of my dreams are all I want to see,

Try not to wake me...try not to wake!'

The band consisted of Gaara's older brother and sister, Temari and Kankuro, a friend. Temari the oldest of the 3 siblings she played the drums, Kankuro the second oldest played played the guitar. They were both juniors in the same school as us but we didnt have lunch with them sadly. Gaara as you might already know plays vocals and the guitar as well, but the base player was played by Ol' Red. You see his called Ol' Red since his older than Gaara and he also has red hair. Unlike Gaara, this guy creeps me and give me nightmares.

He was a tall skinny guy, very pale ,heck, he could pass as a ghost. Purple eyes, and red hair(duh!) the was cut in layers and almost touched his shoulders, his hair also hid his left eyes.(1) The guy, unlike Gaara, is very creepy and when I'm left in a room with him I have a feeling that i should run the fuck away from him like if he was some king of rapist or killer. Plus, he freaked me out more since ever since I could remember, Ol' Red had this thing of glancing at me while he played and then glance away. His been doing it so far today since I entered the garage with Sasuke and Gaara and I've lost count of- Shit his looking my way!...and he looks away... I really dont know the guys name... Ive asked Gaara once what his real name was. Gaara just shrugged in the 'Bits me." and told me-"We've been calling him Ol' Red since we met him He never told us his name."- and thats all.

-Leave behind!,

All lies of every kind,

Here they can disappear...'

The song was near to its end, only one more stanza and their done and gone to the next one. As Gaara started the first sentence- I felt Sasuke tug on my shirt. I turn towards him and bended down so I could be face to face with him.

"What?"

"Are they gonna participate in the schools talent show next month? They'll be great and might just win first place."

I blinked."Might?.."

'-not to wake me cant you see,

All of my dreams are all I wanna see,

Try not to wake m-'

"You must be out of your mind teme, they are so gonna win!" I declared with a twinkle in my eyes. I know they will win, not think or guess or might as teme puts it, I know they WILL succeed with music by their side. They put so much effort to it that they will make it to the top! I know so! I believe in them.

Sasuke smirked at my declaration, "Lets see that they do ,dobe The winner gets something very surprising in the end of the show." He said. I just stared at him like a child who sat down on the floor next to their grandpa/ma looking at them as they told them a story while they sat on their wooden chair rocking back and forth. "Teme, tell me what will they win!" I asked excited.

He just shook his head with that smirk still plastered in his face.

"Kiss me first dobe and I might just tell you." He suggested

I glared at him not so happy at the trade and the word 'might' was not good enough for me, plus knowing this teme he wouldn't even tell me afterwards. "In your dreams teme." I muttered and looked away.

The song came to an end and we both clapped and screaming how awesome they were...okay it was only me doing all the screaming.

"You guys are amazing and surely will win!"

Gaara and his sister smirked with pride, while Kankuro, grinned from eye to eye. "You know it Uzumaki, and dont you forget it, we are the best and will bit every other kids butt." Kankuro declared.

Temari snorted, "As if you could even kick some one else's butt, I wouldn't be surprised if you did and got your ass owned instead." Kankuro deflated and started arguing with Temari of how he could kick anyone's ass but while they had their own brawl in the back I felt a shadow on my side and by the size of the shadow I knew it wasn't Sasuke and Gaara was shorter than I and was teaming up with Temari against Kankuro..so that only left one person..

I turned around trying very hard not to hide behind Sasuke as I stared at emotionless purple eyes.

"Y-yes Ol' Red?" I squeaked, mentally kicking myself for stuttering. 'What if he tries to bully me now!'

"Naruto, I heard from lil' Red ( You could hear Gaara in the back screaming "Its Gaara Not lil' Red!) that you will start writing our songs, is this true?" He asked.

I nodded.

He nodded back and gave me a small smile, he looked at the streets as it seemed the sun was barely gonna set. "Would you mind walking with me Naruto? Maybe even go for lunch?"

I felt the blush in my face and I was stuttering all over the place trying to find the right words to say. If I couldn't last a minute alone with him, how was I suppose to walk with and eat with him alone for...God knows how long! "I-I..I w-well Y-You See ummm Ol' R-red I..I al-already h-ha-have plans for t-to-today...with s-some one." I hope that works.

Apparently he did. He just nodded in understanding. "Maybe next time your free." He said and smiled at me before he went all serious again and turned away looking at Gaara who was fuming by the nickname he got from Ol' Red. "Ill be taking my leave now if thats okay with you guys."

Kankuro stopped fuming from Temari's insults and raised an eyebrow. "Already, but we've only played two song out of five."

Temari looked at Ol' Red and waved her hand in a dismissal kind of way. "It's okay you can leave Ol' Red just practice."

He nodded with one last glance at me, he left.

"O-Ol' Red is just too creepy" I muttered under my breath so no one could hear me. I looked at Sasuke who let out a grunt and he was glaring at the direction Ol' Red had left. I could see the slight frown in his face and how he scrunched his nose...Was the teme jealous of Ol' Red?

I wasn't naive or that stupid to not see when someone was flirting with me or something. I knew the signs very well...Like that one time in fifth grade in Valentines day. A girl was always so nice to me but was mean to others, always sitting with me in lunch, always asking me personal questions and had this fetish of walking with me to school or home, when she wasn't walking with me she would be stalking me the whole damn way. She left me alone when she saw an even better prey actually. Sadly for the guy and funny for me the guy will run away from her screaming how creepy she was while she chased him around. I never heard of her again...Anyways, (getting out of topic here) was teme here, jealous of Ol' Red who was trying to ask me out on what seemed to be a date?

I smiled and sat on his lap. He looked at me and I just grinned. "Ne, Teme are you jealous?"

He scoffed. "As if, the guy has nothing compare to me idiot."

I smirked, I can have fun here.'

"Hmm, I dont know about you but I think his very sexy." I looked away and at the direction Ol' Red had left to, "I really like them pale, and tall and well mysterious you know."

Sasuke was glaring holes at me, If only looks could kill..."Hmm if it wasn't for Gaara who was coming to my house I might have gone with him and maybe even gone home with him and invite him in so we could have some fun." I was laughing on the inside as I saw Sasuke's face go red; he was livid. I knew I should stop but I couldn't I was loving it.

"Dobe," Before I could go on he grabbed me from the waist and looked at me in the eye. "Dont you dare go their, you here me." He all but growled.

I just looked at him innocently," Why Sasuke, what ever do you mean?"

He growled a little more and got closer to my face as he kissed me roughly. I let him dominate seconds later knowing fully well that I couldn't resist him. I opened my mouth giving him entrance and he thrust his tongue inside my mouth and I couldn't stop the moans that came out of me. He pushed me away as we both panted for air and said-"Because your mine and mine alone."- before we dove back for more. Grabbing my wait tightly, making sure I was close enough; he did circle motions with his palm on my sides and I moaned. I thrust at him not even noticing or remembering the audience we had but I could of cared less just wanting this great moment to last more…slowly his hands gently made their way down and back….

"Ahem."

...

"Not to interrupt you lovers, but im getting bored and we need to get to blondies place before the sun goes down."

Before I knew it I was off Sasuke and his chair tipped over and fell as I looked away with my face heated.

I opened my apartment turned on the lights and sighed.

"Home sweet home!"

I let Gaara in and he made himself comfortable on my pale blue sofa and grabbed the remote flipping through channels. "Minion go get me some grape juice from the rectangular prism you called, a fridge."

I rolled my eyes. He always acted like if he was the king and I was a slave...or like he called me a minion...and boss me around to get him food I knew he was just playing around with me but I remember one Halloween he dressed as a King and acted like one making everyone who he saw and knew to do his bidding...Well except the his Queen who was Sakura herself.

Speaking of her, I haven't seen her lately.

I opened my fridge and looked around for some Grape juice and an Orange juice.

He shouldn't be here

I spun around, searching for the mouth the voice had come out of. No one was there. I sighed and thought of it as those creepy thought that she has put me on. It weird how Ive gotten used to her being around again...I feel ...not safe, not even relived nor did i felt happy...I felt caged.

Caged for the reason that she keeps on watching every time of the day and sometimes pops out of nowhere or talks to me physically(as she can) and mentally. When I cant see her, i could still feel her presence. Her emerald eyes watching me like a hawk and every single time Sasuke was involved her presence will go from a little shudder and hair on my back rising to a damn cold rainy storm hitting me at once...awfully cold and dangerous to drive...thats how it felt.

She has changed, death had changed my best friend from her old self to something worse.

I grabbed both juices and stopped thinking and went back to Gaara.

"Here you go one Grape juice your ma...jesty?...Gaara?" He wasn't at the spot at the sofa were I last saw him a couple secs ago, instead he stood in front of the Tv.

He wasn't starring at it but what stood on top of eyes soften as I saw the lost distance look his pale green eyes gave. He wore a saddened look in his face, his eyes soften as he stared at two of the pictures that stood inside of a silver frame and a blue frame.

I knew what that frames hold in it. They hold two old pictures of us in sixth blue frame held Sakura who was in the middle of both me and Gaara, her arms wrapped around my shoulders and my hands touching hers, Gaara had his on his black jacket pockets. She wore her hair in a ponytail but because her hair was so short back then it was a very little and some of it stood up from behind, her eyes were wide and full of life with a big smile that brighten her face; she looked beautiful for an 11 year old. I was grinning my eyes starring at the camera with a hint of blush and a spark in my eyes, and Gaara, he gave a smirk but his eyes were glued on both of us as the picture was taken.

On the second fame; the silver frame, it was out side of our school near a tree. I was in the middle giving a big smile with closed eyes, Sakura and Gaara both had their arms around me as mine was around theirs to. The both were starring at each other with a different look in their face. Sakura was glaring daggers at Gaara with a frown on her face and her eyebrows scrunched up. Gaara looked at her blankly but if anyone looked closely like I did the every time I looked at the picture- it was always the same emotion that I always saw every time Sakura would come around or when someone spoke of her or when he looked at her...It was always the same emotion and it hadn't changed from that day to this day on.

It made me fell awful of how Gaara felt of her, even if he had never told me and kept it bottled up inside, I still knew.

I sighed and moved closer to him and spoke trying to get his attention. "Gaara?" I said flinched but he came back from the past and looked at me. I just smiled and hold out his juice can. "Here you go your ass wipe of a majesty."

He blinked, then smirked and took the canof grape juice."Thank you my loyal clean this place, it looks filthy!

In the inside I wore a splitting grin that will split my face in to two, Gaara had seen my attempts of cheering him up and they had worked. While on the outside I glared. "What! You ass this place is spot less from roof to floor!" I barked back as he sat down on his spot on the couch and drank his juice in a can.

He looked around and saw that I was indeed right. "Hmmm, I see..." He got himself up, put his can on the nearby little table and cracked his knuckles as he started walking to the kitchen. "Well then, I guess I have to leave my mark on your territory and trash the whole place...again.."and he started running around doing just that, starting first at my bed room.

I gawked. "O-oh no you do not mister! Last time you broke three dishes and a lamp! Do you know how fucking much they had made me pay just to get a new bed just because of your damn fat ass!" I said and ran straight into my room as I heard something wooden like break.

Although I hid the smile that spread on my face, happy that my friend got that look in his face off. I would never tell him straight to his face or any one at that, but when Gaara turned to look at me once I called him right now, his eyes were red and tears were gathering on the corners. I knew very well that he seeing those two pictures were going to get that reaction out of him. That was because-

CRASH!

"DAMN IT GAARA!"

..

...

...

...

...

...Gaara was in love with Sakura the first day he met her...

TBC...

1: whoever guesses this one will have anything they want from me even a chapter!

AUGH DONE. Im so sorry for taking long you, see im lazy, i wanted to do this even longer, i went to san anotoni, my friend just had her quinsenera! and ...my granma had just died...Just for her and cuz i will always love her and her memory and her love has been carved into my heart this chapter was made. I love her ans alwasy will but this was all so sudden ...the die was the day i heard she was in the hospital...i was two days ago and yesterday i went to see her and today we burried her so ...Jut for her i wrote this...

In memorry of a great mexican women who has conquered everything life through at her and for the pain she went through to just give us a smile everyday of

(about) 80 some years of living.

R.I.P Mami Ceilia (n-n)

Please review for my granma who is now in a better place :)

Jane


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I LOVE YOU ALL!holy SHIT I BARELY PUT IT ON THIS MORNING AND YOU ALL ARE SO SWEET AND WONDERFUL I LOVE YOU ALL...I thank everyone who reviewed and i cant believe it from 59(the last time i saw it in the morning in BIM class) to 66 in my fourth period that...wow...Its not much but it means a lot to me since it means that this story is loved. I'm so happy for you story!

Story: Me to!

(a very epic hug with the schools computer...)

lol i thank you all for this!My Mami Celia is in heaven and watching over us! I'm happy to know you guyz cared so i wish for the best for all of you and hope to see you guys in the review page once again lol! I heard theirs a party their and you can only enter if you click the review button! XD

To the story!

I sighed dramatically

'Stupid Gaara and his wanting to mess up my place.' I thought while brooming the kitchen- but somehow Gaara had magically read my mind. "I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't knew you will be such a neat freak, blondy."

"I am not a neat freak!" I yelled as I turned around to glare and pout at my red headed monster of a friend. "I just like having my house spotless and not looking like your messy room." I huffed out. Gaara just rolled his eyes and mumble something he thought I could not hear.

"I bet it's because you will be fucking with Uchiha the whole time."

"What was that."

"I said you are really sexy right now and I wish for you to untie me before I get angry."

I rolled my eyes.

I had tied Gaara into a chair making sure to tie up his legs together and his hands to for safe keeping of him untying himself and making more chaos in my poor wittle home.

"No, not until I feel like it and for the last time Red, your not Hulk so stop stealing his lines."

"You wont like me when I'm angry."

"Jesus Gaara."

And before I knew it, Gaara was making a weird growling noises and attempting to tear the rope into little pieces and turn green when he just turned a little red in the face.

I just watched for a couple of second before I gave him my back- going back to my cleaning.

"Honestly Gaara..."

I couldn't really understand why Gaara liked Hulk so much. Maybe his parents gave him Hulk toys and clothes when he was little, or maybe he was just weird of a friend.

I couldn't hide the laughter and the smile as I turned around when I heard and 'BAM' and saw Gaara on the floor, his nose squashed under his own weight and the chairs.

"My God Gaara one of this day, your gonna kill yourself if you keep on acting so...so..."

"Say it and I will get piss and brake free Naruto." Was Gaara's muffled replied. I nodded trying to stop my giggling.

DING DONG!

"Ill get it!"I shouted just for the heck of it and left Gaara where he was.

As I walked near the door, only a foot away from it, their was a little oval mirror near by. As my reflection showed only for a moment before it left, I swore I saw Sakura, that was enough to make me go back and check but moved away as their was a knock this time.

I opened the door and notice it was the Mailman with a package addressed to me. This took me by surprise since I rarely got packages.

"Uhhh, t-thank you." I said and the Mailman just nodded with a smile and told me to sign. I did as applied and closed the door.

I stared puzzle at the package in my hands. 'Who will send me a package?'

I looked around it trying to find some address and when I did my stomach had butterflies fluttering around and my face heated up. I smiled a little and let out a happy sigh...lately I've been doing that a lot, ne?

98754 Fire Dragon St.

"Whose it from?"

I was startled out of my spacing out and looked up away from the package and saw Gaara starring at me and at the package...All I could do was point in bewilderment. "H-h-how the fuck d-did you-"

He smirked in triumphed,"Don't ever under estimate me, I got mad skillz." He said.

I could only blinked at him but just shook it off.

"So,...whose it from?" He asked again.

I smiled a hint of blush on my face.

"Oh, It's...It's from Sasuke." I said timidly.

He juts smirked and nodded and sat down on the sofa and turn on the Tv...Honestly for someone who has been seating for so long in a chair and to go back to sitting...I shook my head at him and started walking to my room for more privacy. "If you need me Ill be at my room, K. Could you do me a favor and NOT TOUCH NOTHING OTHER THAN THE REMOTE."

"Okay."

I opened my door and walked in, I looked around and nodded once I saw my room was as once I left after I tied up Gaara. I sat down on my bed and starting opening the package. I was very curios of what that teme of mine send me. Once I got all the white paper shit out of the way I found a folded note, a little black box, a cute looking fox toy with orange fur and 9 tails, smiling cutely back at me and a ribbon attached to it that was a velvet color-which reminded me where the hell was Kyubi- and another box except it was red and medium size. I grabbed the note first and unfolded it. It read:-

"Dobe, I know this is stupid and all but I couldn't come to your house to give this in person since I'm grounded. I've been wanting to give you this for sometime this week. I got this just for you, all of it is yours so don't give it to anyone if you don't want to be in a fight with me capish. Anyways, once you read this note open the black box and then the red one. I hope you like it.

-Sasuke.

P.s. Wait for me in the morning at your locker I need to talk to you. '

"That teme," I muttered with a smile as I grabbed the plush fox and felt how soft it was...believe me if clouds and bunnies could have a word with this they'll say something or anything at all it'll be something where their cursing that they couldn't be as soft as this fox, it didn't even look like it could be soft but it was. I just hugged it for a while until I giggled a little at the cuteness and slapped myself mentally for sounding like a girl who got something from her long time boyfriend...

"Okay, lets see whats in box number 1."

And when I opened it I felt my breathing stopped and everything halted, even the wind in my room so it could stare at what was in there with a 'Daaaaaam!" look.

It was a necklace, but not just any necklace heck if it was just any necklace, it will be one that was a string and a ring with no stone, but no this is a THE ring and it was beautiful. It was a black strong string whit silver hooks and the ring wasn't any ordinary ring,...it was a blue and looked crystal liked and -

"T-that Teme went all his way to...It's beautiful."

-and all around carved into it, it had my name all over it.

Was he literally serious about me? He went all the trouble of getting this for me? That teme is really serious? What the heck did that idiot do to get grounded anyway?

I could help but put down the fox, and put the necklace high on the air so the sun light that pass through my curtains could reflect on it. I couldn't believe how marvelous it was. I smiled and put it on. "Teme." Was the only word I could say right now and put the necklace on. "Okay now for box number 2." I couldn't deny the fact that I was anxious to see what this one hold inside.

I grabbed the red medium size box and I felt like a child who was eager to open their Christmas present as I was jumping from my spot on the bed with a stupid grin on my face. I closed my eyes just so when i opened them I would be more bewildered of the gift. God I sounded like a girly girl, I didn't want to act like this but it felt nice in a way...

"Okay here we go!" I said and closed my eyes opening the box. When I re-opened them I just stared...

"..."

I didn't have word for it but there was only 5 words that went around my head. 'What the fuck is that?'

It was a frog; combine with a money purse like-thing. It was a frog purse...? It was small for coins like pennies and dimes but maybe it was stretchable.

I flipped it opened and let out a shriek as something pop'd out of it as soon as I opened. A bouquet of white roses and pink tulips with a card on top of it. I blinked and wondered how the fuck that could fit in their? Did Sasuke knew magic or something?

I grabbed the card and put the beautiful bouquet down next to the frog pouch...purse...bag...thing...whatever...and opened it to find a little note in there with cursive handwritting.

'Dobe, did you like the bouquet? Magical right? Just the finest fresh flowers from my mothers garden(1). I hope you like them, only the best for you. -Sasuke'

I stare again at the bouquet and let out a smile. "That teme." I whispered and re-grabbed them just to smell them. They smelled beautiful and I couldn't wait to put them in a vase and set them somewhere perfect near a window.

I got up from the bed and stacked the boxes on my closet, grabbed the Froggy thing and gave it a name-Gamakichi- and set it down on my drawer.

I started walking out of my room with the bouquet on my hands and I was barely a foot near my bedroom door when the door slammed itself close and the temperature dropped.

'Naruto...'

My eyes widened and my holds on the bouquet tighten pulling it closer to my chest.

'Oh shit.' I thought.

"Oh fuck." I said.

...TBC...

(1)This is the garden Sasuke made for the remembrance of his mother who died and his father got remarried to an awful women if you couldn't remember...well then I just helped you to:D

Okay so yeah...ummmmm youll have to wait for a while for the next one though...when i upload this was in school and its now after school...ummm i was caught skipping with my friend and well...we were hiding in the restroom and some bitch told on us...it was going so great anyone who saw us didn't tattle on us but she did and that's stupid cuz I mean really! Well it's my first and last referal I thought it will be better if i got this out before i went home and got grounded...(gulp) Im so scared but ill face my mom and promise..no swear ill never do it again...This is what happen to some kids who go to highschool and feel like they have to do somethng bad...I mean really who hasnt lied, stolen, or skipped before or swore or fought...i mean theirs worse things like doing drugs, having sex with strangers, worshiping satan, flashing, killing and even cutting themselves...oh well whatever ill see you guys once i served my punisment...

please review tell me if it was okay i just needed to write something for you guys okay dont worry next one will have some explaining of sakura and gaara and something will happen in school that ive been dying to get outfor a while.

Ja- ne


	15. Chapter 15

I remember feeling trapped in my own room like a bird in a cage. As the airs around me thicken, I started to shake and my breathing became difficult. The bed room was slammed shut and my old best friend Haruno Sakura stood behind with an aura that darkens my whole entire room.

The bouquet I hold near my chest were abruptly forced away, from me and straight to her hand. She glared at the flowers and scrunched up here nose in distaste. "Augh, flowers… really" She looked at me and I gulped. "How typically cheesy." She spitted out as she threw the flowers to the right side wall. I was so tempted to just walk to where the flowers hit and check if they were unharmed but-

"Why is it that you don't listen, Naruto?"

She spoke like a mother scolding her child, as she put both hands on her waist and looked just a bit older than when she died.

"I've told you, nothing will be ok if you keep on hanging around _him _for the damn past 6 weeks."

"Sakura, please, you don't understa-"

"Oh, you're so right, I don't. This is why I could never leave you alone not even for a minute. I can never leave you." She got a bit closer to me and I took steps back as she did. "I have to stay with you 24/7."

I sighed and my fingers went straight to the necklace ring to play with as I prayed to the lord to help me with her as she had become too difficult even for me of a friend.

"Sakura-Chan, you don't always have to be babysitting me. I am perfectly fine. I'm-"

"WRONG!" She interrupted. "You need me. All the fucking time!"

The airs around her worsen as it got colder. All I could do was reason to her and keep on praying in my head that everything would be alright I the end.

"S-Sakura," I spoke softly trying to step closer. I was scared enough to run away but I was more worried of her never passing over to the afterlife that she'll regret never being in."You always were family to me, you protected me from bullies when we were little kids, act so motherly and sister like when I did something wrong and always helped me with everything. I love you Sakura."

Her eyes started to soften little by little as I spoke and the aura around her grew less and less. I took another careful step closer towards her.

"But you need to understand, Im growing up. I will be 16 in just a couple of days. I need to live and learn from my own mistakes."

"No, I can't let you live alone, you promised we will be together forever!" She shook her head. " I don't want to lose you, I can't let you leave on your own and suffer."

"Sakura-Chan, you need to crossover-"

"No, I won't. Im not ready to!" She shouted, it was her turn to be shaking now as she stood where she was crying. Her posture falter and her arms were securely around her chest as if feeling exposed. Her darken emerald eye's lighten up giving me the thought that she was still human and living.

"You need to." I said all serious."Your time has ended but mine has just begun, let me learn a lesson on my own by my own mistakes."

"No I won't let you!"

"Sakur-

Knock knock

"Naruto? Naruto. Are you in their?" I heard Gaara on the door. "Naruto whose there with you?" He kept knocking trying to open the door.

"It's okay Gaara, I'll be out soon enough-"

I stopped at mid-sentence as I felt the room become once again cold the air once gain thicken and I had to pant just to make sure I got enough air in my lungs. "Sa-"

"That picture…"

Her voice was low and deadly.

She must have been looking at my pictures I pasted on my closet door and she must have been looking at the while I turned around to see the door where Gaara's voice was.

She was glaring at one particular picture. I was about to turn around and see which one she was glaring at but before I could, she disappeared right in front of me and reappeared behind me. The only way I knew she was behind me was because of the chills in my back and the hair that stood up. I glance at the picture she was now close enough to even burn hole through and paled. It was one of those picture booth pictures, Sasuke and I got one when we went on our first date in the carnival. It was us smiling on the first square, then we were making faces on the second square, on the third one, I put on some giant green glasses teme won for me and he put on this cute black cat ears. And the last was where I kissed a very shocked Uchiha on the cheek….I guess that's the one she's most bothered with…

"Why…"

I heard her whisper

"Why, would you….all this time…with him!" She looked at me with such hatred and anger it will be enough for me to beg for mercy but I never stooped that low before and not now.

"Sakura-"

"Why out of everyone…Why Uchiha Sasuke!" She growled out and I was forced down on my knees. The wind of hers came harsh on me and Gaara's banging on my door became louder.

"Naruto! What's going on! Are you ok? Who's in there with you? The lights are going hay wire!"

I was tempted to find my inner strength slam the door open, grab red and run out of my apartment as if the devil was right behind; and it seemed that he was but once I looked at the door, Sakura was way ahead of me and by some force with a flick of her wrist my biggest drawer was pushed against the door to keep me in and red out.

"Fucking Sasuke shitting Uchiha." I heard her murmured.

You don't understand, you see it was all so sudden, he was being sweet and kind and stubborn all together. He makes me happy although sometimes I want to beat his ass up. Plus he car-

"SHUT UP!"

BAM

I groaned at the pain in my head and back. I was thrown by some invisible force of hers on the wall were my bed stood. 'Damn it!' I cursed in my head as I felt blood oozing from my head.

"OF ALL THE FUCKING PEOPLE IN THIS DAMN WORLD, WHY HIM! WHY HIM NARUTO, WHY!" She yelled at me, somehow all this made everything in my room to go around places. Papers scattered in the tornado she had created with her burst and thins were being thrown around. And worse my vision was becoming blurry.

She got closer to me and towered me.

"You never liked him before so why know? You knew what happened, you were their when it happened, and yet you ignore all for your own selfish happiness?"

I tried to get up but every single part of me screamed in protest of it. I was terrified and I wished for Gaara to just use his damn hulk strength and burst to that door to save me from this nightmare.

"Naruto!" I could hear Red throwing himself at the door trying to tackle it down like a footballer but I was in no use the drawer wouldn't budge.

I was suddenly grabbed by the throat by the same first that threw to my wall. I was yanked up from the bed and I stood up and then started floating many inches away from the floor. The whole time my hands were in my neck trying to get whatever it was that was choking me to let go. My eyes were completely shut but when I opened them I saw Sakura with her arm raised at where I was with her hand cupping something as if she was the one strangle ling me.

My lungs couldn't take the agonizing torture but I tried to hold on as much as I can as I came to the comclusion that 1) Sakura was choking me. … 2) she was ready to kill me ad have me in the afterlife with her,….and 3) I needed Gaara to save me before I couldn't take it anymore!

'GAARA….SASUKE….'

"Now,, I will ask you again…" she started, I looked at her as she glared at me accusingly. "Why, why would you betray me by dating him?" She let some air in my lungs and was thrown to the ground but luckily I hit my bed instead.

I started coughing and panting, my hands went to feel my neck and I wince as I felt two hand prints around it.

I was afraid to look her in the eye but then I did my worst mistake ever.

"Who?" I asked.

It triggered an explosion in side of her as she yelled.

"My damn murderer!"

The window behind me shattered and went around the room as far as it could. I yelled and put my arms as shield behind me to protect my scalp that was already injured. I let out some whimpers as glass cut through my clothes and skin so easily and I could feel blood already all over my back.

I hissed at the pain but held in the tears that were dying to come out.

She had her hands in fist, snarling at me like a dog with rabies ready to attack with that crazy look in her eyes that frightened me even more.

"Why would you date the person who killed me ! Me and my future!"

I glared at her as much as I could ignore the pain. "He never killed you!

"SHUT UP!" You were their when it happened and you saw it all and yet you didn't say anything!"

"He didn't kill you CRAZY BITCH!"

I yelled and was thrown to the left wall where the flowers laid. I tried not to scream as I heard something in my left arm crack and couldn't feel my arm no more.

"You'll rue this day Uzumaki, you'll regret ever talking back to me like that." She whispered menacingly and like that she disappeared into thin air. Everything that was in the air fell down to the ground or hit the walls it was directed to.

BAM!

I turned around as possible as to not to hurt more of my body and neck as I finally saw Gaara in all his mighty with an axe in his hand. My guess is that he wet to grab something to smash in the door and made a possible big enough hole to get in and pushed the drawer out of the way and now he was ready to kill whoever had hurt me…I wish…

"Meow!"

I heard Kyubi and saw her dash straight to me as Gaara looked around angry for someone to kill.

"Naruto!" He finally ran towards me with a worried look in his face and Kyubi was trying to lick my wounds ok.

As he came closer to me with questions; my head started spinning and my vision went black and I couldn't hear him anymore.

'You will rue this day Uzumaki, I'll make sure you know your place~…..

And finally!

I hope yall could put down those knifes and machetes you all have in hand and let me talk before I could run away and be chase to a cliff and die!

You see I have been reading this awesome stories that I already read long time ago…One is called Fallen for the Kitsune by Alrye….the story is awesome and it's about demons and humans…has awesome lemon and great sakura bashing…naru-chan is absolutely adorable and powerful to!:3 theirs a war going on and naru gets preggers and sasu is such a molester and fucking great. Heck ive reviewed all chaoters and somehow I ended up being friends with her by the reason that were fighting for plushies(that she wont share ( ) grrr….

The other one is called The Badboy and The baby…now this one is very good…its in my favs and is one of the first ones you see out of the many….its a bout a gang leade Sasuke is suppose to ,marry the hokage's lovable and sweet son Naruto, somewhere in it Sasuke has a goal his entire life and is only getting married cuz he cared for naru and becomes it was an oath written by blood by both Uzumaki and Uchiha clans so not doing the marriage will curse both families. Naru gets pregnant and finds a shocking thing of Sasuke of why his being coming home late and been acting cold on him and then theirs this guy who tries to win naru away from sasu and….ai its so great I love it!

Hmmm let me think of another one….hmmm oh theirs one I read long time ago I think its called 'Momma' or 'Momma/Mommy Naru' it was about where a baby was found alone in the streets and somehow likes naru and calls him mommy, so then he kid gets attaché to naru and when sakura grabs him he cries…then Sasuke comes and the baby smirks at the emo boy…ummm then somewhere in the future the 6tj hokage and his lover are frightened cuz they cant find their baby boy whose nowhere to be seen although the lover isn't so freaked out like the hokage cuz now he was sometime with him for himself and doesn't have to share him….i forgot who wrote it buts its freaking awesome if anyone knows it go read it or tell me the author and the nme I loved that freaking story XD

Next time: Naruto is in the hospital and is being tortured with nightmares of the past. Someone comes o see him and thinks start being clearer and who the heck is trying to seduce Sasuke other than Naruto! All will be reveal on next chapter!11XD


	16. Chapter 16

_This fic is nothing but a piece of shit. You not only make this a sasunaru, but involve MPREG of all the stupidass things. You and all the idiots out there make reading Naruto fabrics unpleasant, and you and those that involve mpreg should get a virus on your computers. You ass._

...

...

**_Ok..._**

**_ first thing is SHUT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING ASS!_**

**_ WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE REVIEWING TO ME AND TELLING ME SHIT JUST BECAUSE YOU FUCKING ASS DON'T EVEN LIKE MPREG!1111 I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU LIKE THEM OR NOT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF WASTING-AIR SHIT!_**

**_DON'T YOU GO AROUND AND PUTTING YOUR FUCKING REVIEWS ON AUTHORS WHO WORKED THEIR ASS UP WITH THEIR STORY JUST BECAUSE THEIR MPREG'S! _**

**_FUCKING ASS, GO DIE! _**

**_THROW YOURSELF OF A DITCH YOUR JUST WASTING MY TIME BUT I WROTE THIS SINCE I CANT GET TO YOU IN ANY OTHER YOU YOU STUPID COWARD!_**

**_STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY STORIES AND ALL THE OTHER STORIES THAT HAVE MPREG BECAUSE WE DON'T EVEN WANT YOUR DAMN WORDS OR YOUR DAMN FUCKING COMMENTS/REVIEWS STAY THE FUCK AWAY IF YOUR GOING TO BE CRUEL TO ALL THE AWESOME AUTHORS!_**

**_I HOPE YOUR READING THIS CUZ' I HAVE READ MANY MPREGS THAT ARE WELL DONE AND VERY WELL WRITTEN AND YOU HAVE THE SHITTING MIND TO GO AND REVIEW SAYING HOW WE ARE STUPID FOR WRITTING THIS AND HOW WE MAKE THEM UNPLEASANT!_**

**_LISTEN WELL BECAUSE IF I DO GET A FUCKING VIRUS NOT ONLY WILL I FUCKING HACK AROUND OR SEARCH FOR YOU BUT I WILL FIND YOU AND FUCKING BEAT YOU UP CUZ IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME AND I FINALLY GOT MY FAGGOT OF A LAPTOP TO WORCK SO_**

_** SHUT THE FUCK~!11**_

* * *

_**Ok now that that out of my system...ahem...so a random faggot no srry thats insulting to the gay community...this fucktard comes out of nowhere today...today when i just barely got my laptop to work and wrote everything and very proud of myself and this fucktard dares write a hurtful comment that did got me since im so sensitive...thats what the fucktard wrote and it just pissed me off...I swear if my laptop gets a virus i will find that piece of shit wherever he or she is i dont care if this was ajoke... i mean really i woke up early and then get called off like that...,.really? just becouse you dont like mpreg...idiot...i love mpreg cuz it makes me think that ever though its never gonna happen that maybe their is hope for everyone to have a family! and family is those who care for you and love you more than anyone and will always help you thats family and they are everythin.**_

_**Tis fucktard better stay away from the other arthurs if anyone does have an mpreg and theirs a fucktard doing this to you do something about I am once i finish wrtting this!**_

_**i think he she or it are also wrote on my other one that im gonna delete later on... **_


	17. Chapter 17 part 1

_**I love all of those who reviewed im not going to put that down! It will stay there so everyone could understand that there are some dicks in this world who don't understand when to just back off and leave something that they don't like! As of now I bring you the next chapter!**_

Part 1 or 2.

'_Will he ever wake up Doctor?'_

'_With ought a doubt, his just resting right now. Sooner or later he'll awake.'_

'_Thank you Doctor.'_

…..

…

…

….

_Where am I?_

'It was that Sunday afternoon that I woke up on the hospital with the memory of last night as a nightmare. I remember how my body ached all around and the sudden feeling to vomit everything I've eaten will shove itself in my head.

I couldn't stand the smell of Hospitals and how it's always so white and quiet around here. It was unbearable.

Somewhere near an hour, Gaara had come with a familiar bouquet and a familiar fox plushy in hands. He putdown the flowers and started throwing me every kind of question of every type…

"Gaara please I'm alright."

He kept that worried face but let it go as he sat down instead of towering me. He sighed and grabbed the bouquet and fox he put down and gave me the fox while putting the bouquet in a clear vase that sat on a nearby drawer.

"The flowers where right next to you when you fainte-"

"I didn't faint, I just fell unconscious!"

"Whatever, so I brought them since they seemed the flowers had a letter that said your name and I guessed that you will like to see the plushy." Gaara smirked. "I'm guessing Uchiha send you this."

I blushed and grabbed the fox murmuring a 'Thanks' to him as I caressed it's soft fur.

'_Im just happy the gifts weren't tarnished' _

And that's when I remembered about the other gift. A hand went to my neck and I felt only bandages. I started to freak out.

Gaara seeing this chuckled in amusement. He grabbed something from his pocket and threw it at me.

"Looking for this? It was on your neck but the Doc told me to take it off you as they bandaged it…Who did that to you anyway?"

I put on the necklace grateful but didn't answer Gaara only shaking my head.

I looked at my left arm and saw the bandages around it for the first time, some blood stains on my wrist.

"Naruto."

I look at Gaara and he had on his expressionless face, the same face he puts on whenever his serious."Tell me, what happened to you. Who did this to you? And since when has this all started?"

"I don't know what your talki-"

"Bull shit! You're in the hospital Uzumaki, tell me the truth." Red spoke in such low voice it send chills down my spine. Gaara was scary whenever he became serious.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and saw how worried he was and pissed of ass well. He was ready to kill whoever did this to me…if only.

I sighed and hugged the fox plushy in my arms. I looked Gaara in the eyes with the look that said 'Trust me please.'

"I-If I tell you, you'll think im crazy and won't believe."

"I promise you, I'll believe you, whatever is the truth, I'll know, and you're an open book Blondie so you can't lie." He smiled at me and I smiled back. That just gave me even just a spark of trust in me.

"Ok."

I took a deep breath and let everything out.

"Sakurahasn'' 'ofit."

"…..Im sorry what?'

I sighed and spoke slowly.

He nodded but didn't said a word. He kept everything to himself and I was scared that he might think I'm crazy and strop being my friend. I prayed to the lord to be believed.

Why does he have to go and look at me with that blank stare of his?

"I see…"

Gaara finally said after I shut up.

We stayed in silence for a while. After that he got up and left.

Closing the door behind him I thought I lost my friend already and went back to sleep.

I knew Gaara believed in the paranormal but why wouldn't he believed me?

I woke up by familiar voices whispering in the room. Then one voice-a feminine voice- sounded louder than all.

"Who was the fucker who did this to him!"

"Calm down Temari, the guy left once I entered the room with an axe, surely they stole something's but that's all."

"Damn it, poor Naru-chan." Another voice murmured.

I opened my eyes as I finally realized who the voices were and looked to my right to see the Sabaku siblings in a circle talking.

Kankurou turned and smiled. "Hey you guys look his awake!"

Everyone's eyes snapped at me and Temari was the first one to come near the hospital bed.

"Oh Naru-chan tell me who did this to you. I will crush them if it's the last thing I do." She hugged and gave me a motherly kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad you're ok, sweetie."

I smiled back, I just loved when she acted so motherly with me, it made me feel complete knowing that at least I could have a mother figure in my life.

"We should report this to the cops." Kankurou said one hand on his chin while the other reaching for his phone.

"N-no you don't have to!"

Kankurou looked at me with a raised eyebrow and found his phone already dialing '9'…"Oh, and why not?"

"Naruto we have to get the police involve, whoever did this to you almost killed you by what the Dr. Jane told us." Temari said looking at me in the eye with such worry as she cares my hair.

'Almost killed…me?'

"B-But we shouldn't- I mean w-we ummm…we should just leave it at that it's not l-like I'm d-d-dead!" I tried to explain but that only made matters worse.

Kankurou sighed and looked at me with the calmest look he ever gave.

"Look blondy, this 'person' almost killed you. I'm getting the cops involve or are you gonna give me a good reason why to put my phone down."

I tried to find the best excuse I could think of that they will take but nothing came to mind.

Gaara sighed.

"The reason he won't let you is because he didn't see who did it. The man was practically in black and when I came with the axe he left."

I looked at Gaara and so did his siblings. There was a pregnant silence as Temari and Kankurou stared at the youngest of the Sabaku's and try to see if he was lying but Gaara kept his face blank so they couldn't tell.

Kankurou sighed in defeat and put his phone down while Temari still didn't step down.

"Temari, come on let's leave Red and blondy alone, we need to get back home. "

Temari blinked and walked to the bed again and kissed my forehead again. "I'll come back to check on you later. Promise."

I smiled at her and nodded.

Kankurou ruffled my hair and I glared at him, I always hated when people did that, wasn't my hair already messy enough.

"See yah later shrimp."

Once they were gone Gaara came closer and I looked down thinking that maybe he would scream at me for supposedly lying to him.

"Gaara-

"I believe you."

I looked at him and he nodded. He believed me? Wow…

"Y-You do?"

He nodded and sat on the closest chair. He looked at me in the eye and smiled. "You're my friend and I..well, " He looked away and scratched the back of his head; a habit he got from me whenever I was nervous.

"I shouldn't have done what I did to you; you know the whole walking out of you without saying anything to you. I'm sorry."

I blinked the tears away as my smile slipped back on.

"Gaara."

I was so happy. I thought I had ruined our friendship with this. I can't believe I wasn't dreaming!

"Plus," He said again as he turned back to look at me, "There's no other explanation as to what has been happening to you other than the paranormal." He smirked.

I sighed and through myself back to the not-so-comfy pillow ad snatching my fox plushy that had fallen on the other side of the bed.

"I thought, you will be angry that I never told you what's been happening to me. Mostly when it involved Sakura-chan."

He went quiet, looking down at his lap as his bangs covered half of his face.

I was growing worried as he kept silent for a while longer.

"Red?"

I was about to touch him but stopped before I could even touch his shoulder.

His image shook, as I heard sniffing and something wet falling from his face.

I sat up again and grabbed him by the chin and made him look at me.

My eyes widened as he looked at me with the saddest look I ever saw in my whole life. The look of a man who has lost his way around life, the look of not being loved back by someone you deeply loved, the look of failure, the look of a teenager that was kicked out of their home, and the look of a heart broken man who never gave up but was thrown away like the trash he thought he was…All of those looks were mixed in his expression as the tears fell from his eyes, to his cheeks and down his chin were the tears suicide by throwing themselves to his lap.

"I-I-I loved her." He whispered.

I stayed silent the whole time. Finally, he was confessing.

"S-she used me but I-I still loved her. (Sniff) When I met her, I thought that I was seeing an angel that had fallen from the sky a-and t-thought that I could be with her if I tried very hard."

I put my arms around him, hugging his still shaking image as he let it all out. All I could do was listen and give him a shoulder to cry; literally.

"B-but she hated me. S-she hated m-me for the reason that I was with you; stealing you away from her…that's what she told me. And then-"

He stopped shaking, gave a few more sniffs and looked me. Now he was enraged and I knew what images or flashbacks he was having threw his mind.

He was thinking of that party in7th grade…

"She stayed with Uchiha the whole fucking t-time in that party of G-Ginger. W-we didn't see her for a while and we were ok but when we couldn't find her when we it was 11 o'clock I worried."

He paused and took a deep breath as he composed himself together.

"R-remember, when we went upstairs?" He asked.

My eyes clouded. I nodded.

To tell you, it was no one's fault but the girl Ginger and the guy who brought the alcohol into the party.

"W-we went upstairs and opened the closest doors looking for her. And then you see Uchiha coming out of one room in the corner tying his tie, looking down, and then he walked away bumping into your shoulder and leaving."

"Y-yeah."

"And then I knocked on the door and heard someone crying and opened it. If I wasn't scared of what happened to her, I would've closed the door apologizing for opening it" Gaara let out a chuckled and I let out a little smile before it was swept away.

I didn't want to hear this; the memory was coming back to me.

"S-Sakura!"

I was only 13 years old at that party. Sakura was 14 and Gaara to; I was the youngest of the three.

"N-N-Narut-to…."

The room was dim, but I made out a figure in the bed that was hiding its naked body from any viewers. Gaara stood frozen on the door way.

"Close the door Gaara!" I shouted at him and he did as told.

I got into the bed and hugged her. She hugged back and used me as a blanket or a towel so she could hide her feminine parts.

She cried the whole time and even when everything in this room told me what had happened I didn't want to believe.

Her clothing was thrown around the room, a lamp was broken on the floor, the bed was unmade, theirs was a red and white color on the bed sheets that seemed very sticky, Sakura was sobbing and naked, and there were purple marks on her skin.

I certainly didn't want to know what happened here but it was painfully obvious.

I hugged her tightly as Gaara got closer and gave her clothing as he looked at her in the face and not anywhere else.

"Y-You should put this on, were taking you home and then I'll go and pay a visit to Uchiha." He spoke dangerously.

"No!"

Sakura shouted as she snatched her clothes away. I let her go and turned my back not wanting to see and Gaara was already heading for the door.

"No? Sakura he raped you! I will fucking kill him for touching you!" He shouted angrier by the second.

"Don't, I mean…his not worth it Gaara. Just take me home. Please, just take me home."

After that day, Gaara got in a huge fight with Sasuke but didn't blurt out in public of what happened since he was taken to the principle before he could. I just stood in the sidelines watching. I didn't do anything cuz' we were in school. Instead I just stayed with glaring and hating him while staying super close to Sakura. Whenever Gaara wasn't trying to pick a fight, he will be the one closer to Sakura.

Then, they got so close something happened…

"I had sex with her a week later before Uchiha fucking dared to come back to her." He confessed.

I wasn't shocked as you thought I will be. I already knew. But it seemed that after that…

After they had sex and then Sasuke went for her again, she stopped hanging with us for a couple of weeks and only looked at Gaara in distaste.

"I found her alone one time, she was holding something but when she saw me she hid it and told me to leave her alone. I didn't I said why she been with Uchiha who had hurt her. And she only replied with 'I f you thought that I will ever be with you than you were mistaking. I only fucked with you for a good time but it was only a waste of time. I felt like shit afterwards."

"Gaara please," I spoke trying my best not to let the tears fall, "please, just stop talking."

He looked at me in the eye and saw how we both were hurting for the fucking past that seemed to like haunt us both for no apparent reason.

This is the part that I knew where I had slept over in Gaara's house and stayed their until I got that stupid phone call two days later on a Friday that freaked me out.

"Im sorry."

He bowed his head but I raised it and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It was the only way I could tell him everything was okay.

"Not to interrupt anything, but your siblings want you out Gaara."

We both turned around and saw Ol' Red glaring at Gaara.

Gaara looked at me and smile.

"Glad we could talk."

"Yeah."

And left afterwards.

Ol'Red stood there for a while.

"You guys are very close ne?"

"He is my best friend."

"Nothing more?"

"Ummm..no."

"…"

I was starting to get freaked out here…someone get Ol'Red out of the room PLEASE!

Finally he walked away and I fell into the pillow and grabbed my fox.

"What a drag." I murmured.

Honestly if Shikamaru heard me say his catch phrase he'll kill me.

* * *

Ok this is the first part of this chapter god its so long!

And since I told you some truth will be out well their it is

Animerockchic- I remember I told of what was to happen but I think I left out this. Gomenasai this came to me from out of nowhere but I promise you everything else will come in the other part.

God its freaking hot this ays and rained very lil here! I cant wait for the swimming pool party in my friends house horray for seme!

Ja-ne!

Sasu-chan


	18. a note

Hey guys!

Please forgive me for my lateness but to make this short (since I'm in my DIM class and not working...) During the summer my computer and laptop died on me…came back from the dead and voila! **No internet**!

Now you all might feel the pain I went through all this time but I have like 5 or so chapters done for you guys so please don't kill me yet I'm going to try to type them out and get my internet back but until then please bare with me…

**_Justareader_**…..you are very scary on your second review I actually felt chills and thought someone grabbed my hair when I read it.

OWo'

The reason I can still see my fav stories and my reviews is because I'm using my mom's phone that only has internet but no way to write so…you just scared me when I felt eyes on me while I tried to sleep….

Anyways ill write soon but you guys' rock for being patient once again I'm sorry and...I should getting back to work since I don't want my teacher to see this

Chao!

**_Fullmoonwolf950_**

p.s. I will see ya'll soon! And its my bday today September 12 im finally 16!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys sorry for the late update but im here and that's all that matters! I finally got the time to actually update thank god for picture days(the only two days that we stay three hours in our first class and skip second class) and waking up early!**_

* * *

It was a dull afternoon for me when I got out of detention for misbehaving in class. A dull afternoon that I was set free to go back to the orphanage but I wished I could have stayed longer instead of going back to the orphanage for the reason that I loathed that place with every cell in my 7 year old body.

I walked instead of taking the bus like the other misbehaved kids; not wanting to get bullied in the bus was something I tried to do every day. But that rarely happen when I was near Sakura-chan.

I smiled at the thought of her.

She was a year older than me and a girl I had met one day while in school. She was like an older sister I wished I had in a family but fate had taken all that away from me some days after I was born, but dwelling on that is not important. No, I shouldnt dwell on it at all.

As long as I had Sakura-chan by my side, my life will be safe and happy.

I was near the park that I always passed and tried to ignore the kids playing with their parents or the comments of some kids who knew me in school. None the less I heard my name being called by some bullies.

I paid no attention to them and kept walking.

"Naruto!"

I heard a familiar voice shout my name. Turning around I saw Sakura and some girls holding hands as they skipped around in a circle singing-

_'Marry had a little lamp,_

_little lamp, a little lamp. _

_Marry had a little lamp that it was white as snow...Oh Marry-'**(i am freaked out by this song litteraaly freaked out!)**_

I grinned and walked toward their way and the girls stopped skipping. Their singing lowered as they stared at me with the look of what one would give a stranger that just walked in into your home uninvited eating your food. My grin was faltering but I kept it on as I stopped in front of my pinkette haired friend.

"Naru-chan, come play with us!"

I was ready to reply when the girls argued at her.

"No we don't want some orphan kid playing with us!"

"Don't be like that" she scolded. "Come on let's play nice here."

"Fine." One girl said. "Then let's play a new game."

The girl pointed at me and I gulped.

"Ok, were going to play Kagome Kagome(1)"

"Amy!"

Sakura-chan shouted but the girl didn't listen and so didn't I. I was just happy I was able to play.

I got on the middle as told and sat down on the green grass and was blindfolded.

I could hear Sakura –chan arguing but after that everything went silent as they started the game.

_**Kagome Kagome crouch little bird inside your cage,**_

_**when oh when will he get out?**_

_**Up before the light of dawn.**_

_**Crane and turtle slipped and fell,**_

_**who is behind you, can you tell?**_

They stood still and I started thinking of all the girl in the circle and who it could be that was behind me.

I thought and thought…..

* * *

I open my eyes to be met by my - who was checking on my condition. She was writing something on her clip board. A serious look on her face that made feel queasy as she kept on muttering to herself.

She looked down at me and smiled. "Why hello Mr. Uzumaki, I'm glad you awake." She said in a sweet voice. Not those kinds of fake sweetness or the 'Oh poor thing' kind of either. It was sincerely and truly the kind of 'I care about you' voice.

"What time is it?" I mumbled out noticing how the sun was setting…or was it rising?

"It's very early for you to be up, 7:55 to be exact."

I sighed and sat up as I stared at her...

She was in average size and looked to be about in her early 20's, long natural straight brownish black hair and eyes to match as they were a dark chocolate brown but warm instead of serious. She wore the white coat and under it was a light blue button up shirt that was tucked in her black knee length skirt.

The lady seemed nice and had that smiled that made me feel safe just being around her, but it just creeped me out how she was staring back at me. Like if with longing of something she knew but I didn't.

I fidgeted and she looked away.

"Don't cha worry Uzumaki; you'll be out by the end of the day. I just need to check you before you do and you'll be off." I sighed at her words and she left a minute later leaving me by myself.

'_I can finally go back home; hope Kyubi is being fed by someone; don't want her to starve.' _

'_It was Monday today, and it seemed that somewhere in the afternoon someone other than Gaara and his sibling knew about my whereabouts and spread the word of I being in the hospital. This just got everyone I knew to come and see me and leave me 'Get well soon' cards, balloons, flowers and so much more…. __It felt nice getting all this attention but when Sasuke came to see me…..…'_

The door opened and I turned my head to smile at whoever came to visit me when I saw the last person on earth I wanted to see after yesterday.

"S-Sasuke…!"

He closed the door behind him and rushed to seat next to me as he scanned me from head to toe.

"Are you ok? Who did this to you? When I get my hands on that slimy bastard I wil-"

"Sasuke."

"…Sorry."

He scratched the back of his head and looked at me. I started to fidget and held on to the fox plushy I had given the name of 'Taki'.

I looked up at him and came upon the bastards smirking face.

"I see you got my gifts."

I nodded and wrapped a finger around the necklace. "Thank you f-for the gifts…" I wanted to say more but the words I was looking for wouldn't come out so instead I shut my mouth and looked away.

"…"

"…"

It went silent for a while and I was desperate to hear a noise of any kind just to break this uncomfortable thing!

Before I could say a word he had me in a tight hug almost suffocating me.

"Thank God your okay." He murmured.

I wanted to push him away and tell him that we should stop seeing each other for a while so I could think. I wanted to ask him why he did what he did in middle school and shout at him and be angry like I use to be as it was so easy back then, but now…I didn't have the strength or the wits to push him away and yell or even speak at all.

I felt weak and guilty for the reason that here I was; being hugged out of breath by the man who had taken away my long time best friend to the grave. Was this even right?

Was it even right that my suppose dead best friend was now stalking me and appearing everytime he was near by and giving the cold chills that ran down my spine to tell me of her precense n her room as well? Was it right to even call her a best friend or rather a friend at all becouse of what shes done to me?

Is it even worth it having him around me when all the causes that I am here in the hospital and other things that have accured to me becouse of this one guy?...

_'Is HE worth all the TROUBLE?'_

He let me go and kissed my forehead. I blushed and looked away a smile sneaked its way in my face and wouldn't leave. _'Why was this happening to me?.._'

"S-so, who told you I was here?" I asked trying to lower the blood on my cheeks.

"Your friend Gaara, he saw me waiting for you by your locker in the morning and told me about your condition. I ran once the bell rang but my father caught me and forced me to go home. Luckily, I escaped his clutches and came here as fast as I could…Oh and I asked Gaara if he could go and tell your boss in Ichiraku's about what happened so they could give you some time to recover." He informed me.

"Oh shit I forgot about my job." I groaned.

Sasuke chuckled.

His eyes landed on my neck and he frowned at seeing all the bandages in my neck.

"Who the fuck will hurt you?"

My hands went straight to my neck feeling a little self conscious of it now that he was starring at it so intently.

"Relax, it's not that bad-"

"Not that bad? Not that bad! Look at you, you're in the hospital, wounded and by what I heard you almost died!" He shouted.

I flinched as he got up.

My imagination went crazy as i thought of how we would loose his cool and beat the shit out of me but then again, Sasuke wasnt like that. He woudlnt do such a thing...Would he?

He glared at me with such fire i shrinked to the size of a mouse. I havent seen him glare at me ever since i bumped into him. And believe me that was a month ago.

"How could you just lay there and tell me to relax!"

I glared back at him but not that harsh as his.

"Why do you even care so much?" I shouted my question at his face.

And that's when I saw it.

His glaring eyes turned into wide ones as he left his mouth hanging with unspoken words.

"B-because….because…"

I raised a brow and turned away.

I was right. He didn't have a reason to get angry and shout at me; he was just getting like that for no reason at all. But a part of me really like the way he seemed to care for what has happened to me and even though, I still wanted to hear his reason...Something told me otherwise but i tried to bury those 'things' in a corner behind my mind. So the whole time he tried to come up for a reason i thought of questions that he could answer-

'_Because you care for me?'_ was the first thought_._

'_Since when did he ever care for you?'_ I could hear Sakura in the back of my head and somehow I had to agree with her since they felt so real...but i mentally shook my head.

_'He cares for me, I know it.'_

_'Right, just like he cared for me and the others he used.'_

_'He does, ill prove it to you once he gives me his reason. You will see that he does care...even a little bit.'_

"I have to go."

I turned around to see him grabbing the door knob and before I could tell him to come back he was gone.

I watched as the door close and kept silent hoping for him to return back but he never did.

I sighed.

I could hear Sakura snikering at my failure.

I glared at the wall as I laid back into my side and hugged Taki-chan.

Way too much drama for one day…

* * *

_**Yeah i know what your thinking the worse thing ever! I really dont like it either and to speak te truth i just hated it plain and simple hate for the reason it came out this crappy! but i was in a rush and i started to check it and put extra stuff and then taking out stuff and shit like that...damn a suckish writer it must be a 16 bad luck thing with me this year. Damn thats awful oh well now if anyone minds leaving me a review or anything sweet like that while i go and read Agent Duckbutt by Juura99!**_

_**Chao!**_


	20. Chapter 20

The day passed by and the Shukaku siblings came back to check on me. They heard the good news and thought that it will be better if I moved in with them but I only refused. The apartment was mine and I was staying there with Kyubi until I could save enough money to get the heck out of their and buy a better one that was in great price.

They left sooner than expected; taking all the things straight to my apartment and next came Kiba.

Kiba came inside my room with red roses.

"Hey, how you feeling?." He asked giving me a small smile.

I smiled back and thanked him for such present.

"Oh you know, I came as fast as I could when they told me what happened. I can't believe someone hurt you.": he glared at the wall but I only shook my head.

"Its ok Kibbles, I feel better now that you came." I gave him a sweet smile and I could also feel the blush on my cheeks forming. Kiba blushed back and instantly turned into mush right in front of me as he tried to laugh it off. "Yeah umm well, I-I am your friend aren't I?"

I smiled at those words even wider. I was just glad that nothing had changed. So glad we were still the same.

"So, I uhh ummm I guess I need to give an explanation for that fight with your…"He looked away and he seemed to be struggling with his words. "b-boy-f-fri-iend…"

I narrowed my eyes slightly and my nose scrunched as well as I made the weirdest thinking face as he thought of a way of how to explain himself.

'W-wait a minute…' I thought' Don't tell me…'

I finally got it!

"Kiba!" I exclaimed with a tint of sadness in my voice. "Don't tell me you're a homophobic."

His eyes were as wide as saucers as he sputtered a no. I let out a deep breath of relief.

"Look Naru, the reason I fought with the bastard was…be-becouse….I was jealous." He muttered the last part as he sat down.

I just blinked at him.

He sighed.

"Look I never liked him and you are my friend and I like you dude, your great to be with and very funny and not to mention very naïve. I admit, you are strong and scary sometimes but I was hoping for you to – I don't know…I wasn't expecting on Sasuke to actually winning you over. I just went berserk when I heard he took you on a date and well…you know the rest."

I gulped at this…Kiba had just confessed of liking.

"Ive like you for some time now ever since I saw you in 8th grade, im glad I finally had the guts to talk to you actually." He informed.

I looked away from him and silently took a deep breath and let out before I turn back to see Kiba looking at me with the eyes of a puppy. My heart clenched at seeing such a look.

"I-I …you're like a brother to me Kiba." I wasn't going to say that but it just came out before I could come up with the right words and I let those words hang around the room for the dog lover to digest in his brain.

He looked crestfallen but he was resilient and gave me a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm just that worried about yah Blondie. Can't leave a shrimp like you in the hands of that guy now can I?"

I pouted at him.

"Im not a shrimp you stupid mutt! You're just damn tall!" I yelled.

He laughed and we chatted for a bit before he was ushered out by Dr. JaneMede who came to check on me for the last time before I was checked out.

"You seem to be healing rather quickly, and your blood samples are proof enough as well…alrighty." She smiled at me, "You're free to go!"

"RealIy?" I beamed at her as I sat straight looking at her like a pup getting a juicy bone.

"Heh, no."

I deflated and she just smiled at me.

"Im kidding, now get dress , you have two minutes to get out of here." And she left not waiting for my response.

I shook my head with a smile at my crazy doctor and got dress quickly being very careful at the still painful bruises around my back.

Wearing faded blue jeans and a shirt that had the words _'I am '__**Me**__'! Bow before my glorious self!'_ On the middle with a stick figure looking like a king and two other stick figures; one bowing down at its greatness and the other sweat dropping at the stupidity it is seeing. I checked myself once over on the bathroom mirror and got out to look for the siblings.

"Naruto!"

I turned the corner and saw Temari and Gaara getting up from the plastic chairs and making their way towards me as I to them.

" said I was free to go home now." I smiled at the thought of going home, taking a nice bath, feeding Kyubi and going to my comfy bed where my dreams awaited me.

They nodded and we went outside were Kankurou was waiting in the car. He pointed at his clock. "Come on lets go you damn people move faster!" he yelled at us as he got the ignition started.

Temari raised her nice plucked blonde eyebrow. "People? What didn't know the words turtle, snail, or sloth existed?"She question as she got in the passenger seat.

He shook his head. "Nah, using those words on you guys will just be insulting those poor much faster than you- animals."

That earned him a hit in the back of his head. As we drove off chattering.

They followed me inside looking around to make sure no one other than them was around.

"Seems clean and clear." Kankurou stated coming back from my bedroom.

We nodded at him and I thanked them for being there for me.

"Meow~!"

I squealed in delight as Kyubi ran towards me and jumped straight to my open arms. I caught her and let out a few giggles as she licked my cheeks.

"Kyu oh how I missed you, you pesky giant fur ball!" I exclaimed.

Gaara and Temari chuckled while Kankurou rolled his eyes.

"Okay blondy listen up" Temari spoke "Grumpy pants here and I are going home and will be coming over for you and Gaara in the morning, got it, get it good! Buh bye~!" and she walked out with a whining Kankurou wanting to stay over but was forced out by his sister.

I looked at Red as he closed the door.

"You're staying over again?"

He nodded. "Can't leave you alone with ought you getting in the hospital now can I?" and turned on the television as he sat down in the same spot he sat the last time he was here.

I stared at him for awhile and sat next to him laying Kyubi on my lap as I brushed her soft orangy red fur while one hand played around my necklace.

"Why did you tell Sasuke about me in the hospital? I thought you were mad at him?"I finally asked.

He didn't turn to look at me but he turned off the tv as he spoke.

"Look I told him because…..I don't blame him for what happened."

"But-"

"I came with the conclusion once I left the hospital that in any way you see it, she chose her own fate…Yes, I wish she was here with us and maybe even mine but we both know that that's just never gonna happen cuz' she been dead since eight grade in February…we can't go back in time and stop it from happening, we can't stay in the past forever we just have to accept what has happened and go forward."

He finally turned to look at me.

"Don't feel guilty for being with Sasuke for the reason that he got Sakura to go as far as to suicide."

I sniffed and for the first time I felt the warms salty tears falling. Kyubi tried to lick them away as much as she could and caressing my cheek with her head trying to make me feel better but it was futile. My hadn playing with the necklace let go as it laid on top of my other hand in my lap.

"Naruto, please don't cry."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I looked at him again.

"Y-your saying th-that it's time to let g-go of what he has done?" I questioned.

"Im saying to let go of the grudge that you've been hanging on to and leave it behind in the past." He said looking serious. "It's time to grow up and move on."

**=================read below-======================read below-=======================================**

**_Omg umm look every one i am so sorry really i am i have no internet mcdonalds is fat and im getting very busy with many things its headache well i thank you all for waiting patiently now i have to say that yes i feel guilty for making you wait so i kept writting and have about 5 chapters done write and staring the six one :D its all for you guys! But you guys..unfortunately have to wait for the next time i can get my hands on the internet...o im putting new stories but i have to make sure somethign works before i put them in._**

**_I wrote Gaaras awesome wiseness becous of the Gaara awesome speech I saw in the manga oh man was he awesome!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Wow I really cant believe many still read this?

Ok so I just barely got myself a new laptop- horray! Many dont care or are mad at me but I kinda drown my last one...anyway so i'm sorry if i made you guys wait really gomenasai! I'll update as soon as possible and this will come down to!

stay gorgeous y'all!

once again im sorry, ill be updating soon, and go yaoi ;)

**SASU-CHAN**


End file.
